Secrets and Lies
by Katey188
Summary: Derek chose Rose over her. He chose someone over her again. Meredith couldn't stand him any more, so she left. About 4 years later, she comes back, but she has a secret. How will Derek react and will they get back together? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Seattle

**Author's note: Hi! This is my second story. I know this has been done hundreds of times, but I had this idea and I thought i should wright it. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Katey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seattle**

"So you're firing me?" Meredith said furiously.

"I would never fire you! You are our best neuro resident! I'm sending you away."

"What's the difference?"

"It's a big one." Meredith sighed. "Look, we are really low on budget! The board contacted me, saying I have to fire some of the staff members. So I tried to fire the people that have where to go."

"I don't have anywhere to go!"

Dr. Warren looked straight at her. "Actually... you do. I've talked to Dr. Webber and he said he needs another neuro resident..."

"Seattle! No, I... I can't go back to Seattle! You know that."

"I know, but I can't help you. I already told Dr. Webber you would come."

"Can't i stay for at least another year, until I finish my residency?"

"No. I'm sorry."

She looked at the floor, defeated. She was scared... scared of going back to that memory filled place. Dr. Warren came closer to her and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine. Think about how happy Michael is going to be to meet all your friends."

Meredith smiled at the thought of Michael meeting all the people he saw in pictures and talked to them on the computer. Meredith got up and the two of them hugged. "I'll go pack my things. Goodbye and thank you... for everything."

"Bye."

After she left his office, Dr. Warren went back to his desk and started looking through all the papers spread all over it. It had been a bad day. He had to fire some of his best staff members. But he was happy, knowing that wherever they went they where going to be just fine.

* * *

The journey to Seattle was short. To short in Meredith's point of view. Michael was starting to get bored on the plane.

"Mom, look thele's a gap in the clouds."

Meredith looked over at the black-haired, blue-eyed three year old next to her. Then she looked out of the window to where he was pointing. Through the gap she saw a city, hoping it wasn't Seattle.

Just then the seat belt sign turned on, telling them to fasten their seat belts. She sighed, and then looked over at Michael. "We're almost there."

The plane landed nicely and they went to pick up their bags. Michael had a small blue backpack, in which he carried some of his toys and a sweatshirt. As they came nearer to the exit, it started getting colder. Meredith turned towards her son. "Give me your sweatshirt." He gave her the whole backpack. She took out his shirt and helped him put it on. "Aunt Lexie and Christina are waiting for us. Do you remember them?"

"Yep!" he was exited at the thought of finally meeting them.

They walked outside and looked for them in the mass of people. Suddenly Michael said: "Thele they ale!" He ran in their direction. Christina picked him up.

Meredith caught up with them just as he was getting in the car. "No, no no... not in the front." she heard Lexie tell him. When he got in the back seat, Lexie turned towards Meredith. "He's cute!" They hugged. "Hi! I missed you."

"I missed you too, Lex."

"Hello! I'm here as well!" Christina added.

"I missed you too."

Michael broke their moment by asking them when they're going to come. Lexie offered to stay with him a little, so Christina and Meredith could talk a little.

"I'm glad he has his hair and eyes, but couldn't he have your nose?"

Meredith laughed. "It's not my fault, you know?" She sighed. "I just hope no one will say anything."

"No... no one in the most gossipy place on earth will say anything if they see a miniature McDreamy running around!" Christina replied sarcastically.

"I know, it's just... I wanna tell him. I don't want him to find out from some nurse... like Rose."

"Oh, they broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah. And your sisters's with Mark!"

"What?"

"Come on, calm down. We'll talk more when we get home."

Meredith got into the car in the back seat with Michael and Lexie.

"You're with Mark?!" Christina burst out laughing and Lexie turned red. Michael looked at them all confused. "Who's Malk?"

"Apparently, he's your aunt's boyfriend."

"He's actually very nice." Lexie tried to defend herself. "He's great... and we talk... and laugh. And when we don't talk, we... well..." she looked at Michael who was listening intently. "... we... he's a good guy. He's changed."

"Well, I hope you know what your doing!"

"I do know what I'm doing."

A silence filled the car. Meredith and Lexie looked at each other. Christina broke the silence:

"Hey, McDreamy, look, that's Eliot Bay."

"Who's McDleamy?" he asked innocently. He looked at his mom and Christina.

Meredith looked at Christina. "McDreamy! Really?"

"What, I just wanted him to get used to his nickname."

This time it was Lexie's turn to laugh. Michael was still very confused. He looked at his mother and asked her again who McDreamy was.

"He's just someone that you look like."

"And he sleeps all day?" They all laughed.

"No."

"Then why is he dleamy?"

"Because he has dreamy eyes. Blue, dreamy eyes." Christina replied, looking at Meredith in the rear view mirror and then adding "And because your mom thinks that's cute." Meredith looked at her as if she was trying to say '_one more word and I'll kill you'._ Luckily they got home before that could happen. Michael didn't waste any time to see the house.

Meredith however was a little reluctant. This house was so filled with memories that she didn't even want to go in. As she walked through the house, carrying the luggage upstairs, the memories came back to her. She saw the little piece of rug that Doc chewed. Then she walked past the bathroom in which she almost drowned. Then the bathroom in which Izzie laid on the floor after Denny died.

And finally she got to her bedroom and the memories of all those nights spent with Derek overwhelmed her. She put the baggage down and sat on the bed. Christina and Lexie said they'll go, so Meredith and Michael could have some time alone. She laid in bed, looking at the place where Derek stood for so many times. A small tear escaped her and she quickly whipped that away. Michael climbed in bed with her.

"I'm tiled."

Meredith looked at him. He really was a miniature Derek. She snapped out of her thoughts. "OK, you can sleep here now."

She held him tight and he fell asleep fast. Hearing and feeling his slow, calm breathing, brought her back to reality. She couldn't think about Derek now. She couldn't think about anybody else but Michael. She had to focus on him and on getting back to work. She didn't want to worry about anything else for now.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter. I know it's very short, but don't worry the next will be longer. This is sort of an introduction. **

**Let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters

**Here is chapter 2! In this chapter there's going to be Meredith's first (VERY) brief meeting with Derek and she'll come back to work. Important note: in my story the merger never happened, George never died and Izzie never left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

Meredith left Michael with Christina, while she went to the hospital the next day. He was a little upset, because he wanted to see the hospital. Meredith had to promise to take him there some other day.

Meredith stopped in front of the hospital, just looking at it. It was going to be weird, coming back. Meeting all her friends, Bailey, the Chief... And then there was Derek. Meeting Derek was going to be the weirdest moment. And then telling him about Michael...

"Meredith?" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see Izzie smiling at her.

"Izzie... hi!" she tried to put on a smiling face too, but she wasn't sure she managed.

"You're back!"

"I'm back!"

"And you're staring at the hospital, trying to figure out how not to run into somebody that might tell you something, like Derek or Bailey. Don't worry, I totally get you."

"Thanks."

"OK, do you wanna come in now?"

"Yeah."

They walked together ti the chief's office, where Izzie left her. Meredith stood there looking at the door. She breathed in and knocked.

"Come in!" said a familiar voice.

She walked in and found the Chief singing a huge pile of papers. "Is this a bad time?" she asked shyly.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Meredith! No, not at all! Please sit."

She sat down and he started searching through the papers. Finally he found the papers he was looking for and pulled them out.

"So all you need to do is sign these papers and you can go back to work."

"Thank you!" After everything was done, she got up to leave.

"Bailey has a bowel obstruction at 3."

"I... it's my first day back."

"You're just scrubbing in, not doing a solo."

"OK... then I guess it's OK."

"All right then. Your scrubs are in your locker."

"Thank you!" She turned towards the door again, ready to leave, hoping Dr. Webber won't ask her anything else.

"Congratulations!" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and turned around, one hand on the door handle

"For what?"

"Dr. Warren told me you have a son."

"Oh! Thanks!" '_If I ever see him again I'm going to kill him!'_

The Chief looked at her again, only this time his face was stern. "Is he Derek's?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Dr. Warren also told me he's three."

_'Now I'm really going to kill him!'_

"Look, I'm just trying to help you, Meredith. It was your choice to not tell him. You must have had your reasons. But if he finds out he's going to be pissed. And he's going to yell... a lot. So, if he causes you too much problems..."

"I'll manage." She opened the door and then stopped. She turned towards Webber again. "I feels good to be back. Thank you!" she walked out.

As she walked onto the catwalk, she could only think about one thing: _Bailey._ The thought of meeting her old resident so soon was enough to even make her forget about Derek. Bailey will probably be on the war path for a while. Or she'll just be happy to see her again.

She stopped a little to gather her thoughts. She leaned on the rail and looked out of the windows. It brought back some memories. She sighed heavily.

She decided to go to the locker room and change. Right then someone bumped into her hard.

"Sorry!" He just ran away without looking back.

Meredith thought she recognized his voice. _'No... it cannot be him.'_ She looked at him running and then she certainly recognized him. It was certainly Derek. His perfect, black hair, the way he ran... she thought she was looking at Michael running, only with less energy and bigger steps. He probably got a 911.

He disappeared quickly, bringing her back to reality. She quickly moved away and soon she got to the locker room.

She bumped into someone at the door. _'Why is this my day?'_ She rolled her eyes and looked up to see Alex, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Mer?"

"Hi!" without any warning she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Wow! What was that for?" he asked once she let go.

"I'm just happy I'm back and now I hug people."

He smiled just as his pager went off. He looked at it and frowned.

"I gotta go. We'll catch up later."

"Yeah." He ran away and Meredith entered the locker room, where she found Izzie lying on one of the benches.

"I saw that." she said. Meredith laughed. "Seriously, you've changed." She stopped a little and then said "Hey... where's Michael?"

"He's with Christina."

"Awww. I really wanted to meet him!"

"You can come by tonight."

"I'd love to!"

"OK. I'll see you tonight."

Izzie left her alone. She started changing, preparing for the meeting with Bailey.

* * *

**I know I promised longer chapters and this one's shorter, but don't worry, next one will certainly be longer.**

**Sorry that there are no Michael scenes in this one. Next one won't have many either, but I'll make it up to you with some Michael centric chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Derek

**Here's chapter 3! In this one Meredith is going to have a longer meeting with Derek. As I said there aren't going to be many scenes with Michael, but I'll make it up to you on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Derek**

Meredith burst into the scrub room, knowing she was late. But she stopped at the door.

"Dr. Bailey!" she really didn't want to meet her like this.

"Grey?" Bailey's eyes widened, as she looked at her old intern. "You're... you... you're late!" She quickly snapped out of her surprised state.

"Yes, I'm late and I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?! Do you want this patient to die?"

"No, I..."

"Stop apologizing and scrub in faster!"

With that Bailey left the scrub room, leaving Meredith alone. She was happy to see her again. She has been worried about her since she left. At least now she knew she was OK and she was successful. She's done one thing good.

Bailey saw Meredith walking into the OR.

"OK, come here, open him up and help me drain the bowel. Maybe you'll get to close him up too."

Meredith just froze and looked at Bailey.

"Quickly, before I change my mind!"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey!" she walked over to the operating table. "Scalpel." She looked up to the gallery and saw Izzie, Alex and George smiling at her. She smiled under her mask too and started operating.

* * *

After the surgery, Meredith went home and was greeted by a very exited Michael. She picked him up and he started talking quickly.

"Mom, look Clistina bought me a new cal!" He showed her a remote control car. "But I'm not very good. I'll have to... um... to..."

"Practice?"

"Yeah, dat!"

Christina walked into the hallway, smiling. "OK, now you have to put that down and go to bed." Meredith told Michael.

He looked at Christina, pleading. "No, no, no... puppy eyes don't work for me. You're mother's right."

"OK." he sighed and let Meredith take him upstairs to his room. She helped him change and kissed him goodnight. She got out of his room slowly and quietly, trying to not make a sound. She slowly got downstairs, where she found Christina waiting for her.

"You bought him a RC car?"

"Yeah. He wanted it so I bought it to him. He's my godson."

"You took him shopping?"

"No, I don't go shopping. We went to the park and he just saw it."

"Aha..." Meredith went to sit on the couch. Christina followed her and sat next to her.

"Guess who I met today? Bailey. And guess what the Chief told me."

"I'm not a fortuneteller."

"OK sorry. Well, the Chief asked me about Michael and tomorrow he wants me to do my first solo neuro surgery."

"Wait, wait, wait! The Chief knows about Michael?"

"Yep. Warren told him."

"Who's Warren?"

"My old chief." Meredith sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds, realizing just how tired she was. She sighed again and opened her eyes.

"You know, you should go to bed too."

"Christina... I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're tired. You have to sleep. Tomorrow you're gonna do your first solo surgery."

"Fine." Meredith rolled her eyes. She knew very well she needed to sleep, she just didn't want to admit how tired she was.

Meredith led Christina to the door, they said goodbye and she went upstairs to sleep.

* * *

Derek finished his surgery and was now heading towards the waiting room to deliver the family the good news.

"Shep!" he turned around and saw the chief walking towards him.

"I don't have time now, Richard." he kept on walking.

"I just need a favor."

Derek stopped and turned to face the chief. "OK, fine. What favor are we talking about?"

"There's a new resident that came in and she's going to perform her first solo neuro surgery at 3 today. And I need you to scrub in with her and make sure everything goes well."

"I'll need to clear my schedule."

"Your schedule is cleared, I checked." his voice became harsh.

Derek finally gave in. "Fine I'll do it."

"All right then. 3 o'clock, OR 2." he turned around and started walking away. Derek continued his walk to the waiting room. He got to Mr Carlson's family and his wife stood up with a pleading look on her face.

He inhaled deeply. "Your husband is going to be fine. There were no complications during the surgery and he should wake up in an hour."

Mrs Carlson exhaled in relief and suddenly wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and whispered 'Thank you'.

"You're welcome. You can go see your husband now."

She nodded and left for her husband's room along with the two kids. Derek remained for a little while in place and then decided to go check the OR board to see who was the new resident. When he got there he discovered it wasn't up yet. He sort of hopped it was Meredith, but knew hat was not possible. He sighed with frustration and walked away.

* * *

Meredith walked into the scrub room, praying she wasn't late again. She took a quick look at the clock and sighed in relief. It was 10 to 3. She pu her mask on and started scrubbing. She looked through the window in the OR and saw no one else but Derek. He has already scrubbed in and was waiting for her. He turned his head towards her and she quickly looked down.

The chief told her there was going to be somebody in there to assist her, but she hopped it wasn't going to be Derek. Didn't he have anything else better to do? Couldn't the chief ask someone else?

She had to gather herself and focus on getting this done. She shook her head and tried to think about something else, but she just couldn't. She finally took a deep breath in and walked into the OR.

Derek saw her walk in. "Glad you could join us."

His tone was unfamiliar. She didn't remember him ever talking like that. At least not with her. As she put her gloves on she answered him. "I'm not late. It's 5 to 3, or you haven't learned how to read the clock?" Some people laughed. She thought she'll get into trouble for that, instead he just looked at her, wide-eyed.

He thought he recognized that voice. Could it be her? Could she finally be back after all those years? She came closer to open up the patient. He stepped a little aside and let her operate. It was a subdural haematoma. He was sure she could handle this.

* * *

After she finished the surgery successfully, Meredith quickly went to the scrub room and took her mask of. She leaned on the edge of the sink and closed her eyes.

Right at that moment, Derek walked in and she quickly straightened up and looked at him. He just stared at her. She started washing her hands and he finally took his own mask of.

They both washed without looking at each other. They finished and Meredith looked at him again. He remained unchanged. He was the same Derek she knew. She snapped out of her thoughts and walked towards the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Meredith..." he mumbled. "I... I never thought I'll ever see you again."

"Well... here I am." she pushed his arm away.

_'She hasn't changed at all' _thought Derek. "Yeah."

She turned around and grabbed the door handle, but Derek gabbed her arm again. She turned around with a sigh.

"Why did you leave?"

"You know very well why!" her voice was a combination of anger and exasperation.

Derek let go of her hand. He just stood there looking at her again.

"Why did you break up with Rose?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

He remained quiet for a while, caught by surprise. He didn't expect her to know that. "Well... you can't be with someone when you can't stop thinking about someone else... and when you still love that someone else."

She looked straight into his eyes and he looked back at her. The green eyes into the blue ones. Meredith wanted to just jump into his arms, but somehow she managed to resist that. She turned around and quickly walked out, leaving Derek alone looking after her.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think about it. Next chapter should be up soon-ish.**


	4. Chapter 4: Glimpses

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I had some very busy days. Anyway, this chapter has a little more Michael scenes in it, so hopefully it makes up for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of GA characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Glimpses**

"Mom. Mom." Michael kept pulling on the sheets covering Meredith, until she finally woke up.

She turned towards him and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing. You plomised you'll take me to the palk today."

"I know I did and I will."

"But it's alleady 10."

"What?!" she looked at the clock. It was indeed 10 am. She couldn't even remember the last time she woke up this late. "Uh... OK, go downstairs and ask Izzie to make you breakfast.

"And then we can go?"

"Yes, we will."

"YAAAY!" he ran downstairs, leaving Meredith alone.

A lot has happened in the week since Meredith was back. Izzie, George and Alex moved back in, with Alex sleeping in the attic, much to his displeasure. Izzie was extremely exited to meet Michael. She always behaved nice with him and basically he had her rapped around his finger. Alex and George weren't so impressed by meeting Michael and kept pushing Meredith to tell Derek about him.

Meredith met Mark a couple of days ago. He looked a little weird and uncomfortable around her, but when Meredith asked Lexie if she told him about Michael she said a definite 'No.'

Meredith kept trying to avoid Derek, with little success. She asked the chief to try to not put her on any neuro case with Derek and he tried to do his best. But she knew that sooner or later she will have to face him again. Well, she met him in the hallways, in the elevator, but they didn't talk much. He said he still loves her and, deep down, she still loved him too.

The only thing that kept her going was Michael. Everything she did, she did for him. So, now, she really couldn't think about Derek or about Mark finding out, she had to think only about her son's wellness.

She quickly washed and changed and went downstairs, where Michael already finished his cereals. He was talking exited with Izzie, who was smiling continuously. George was sitting in a corner, reading the newspaper. He looked up and saw Meredith walk in.

"Oh, 'morning!"

"'Morning!" she answered.

Izzie looked at her too and smiled. "Well... somebody had a good night's sleep."

"Very funny, Izzie."

"Hey, leave her alone. She was tired." George defended her.

Izzie opened her mouth to answer back, but Meredith stopped her. "Hey, where's Alex."

"Oh, he was paged at the hospital."

Michael was sitting quietly, looking at them all. Meredith saw him and moved closer to him.

"Can we go now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey I'll come with you too." Izzie said. "George, can you wash the dishes?"

George quickly closed the newspaper and looked up at her. "What? I thought you were staying home, because you have a free day."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind." George still looked displeased. "Come on, George! They're just some dishes. And you won't even be late for the hospital if you start... now."

Michael came in the kitchen again. "Mom?"

"Yeah, we're going." she quickly answered. She took her bag and both her and Izzie said goodbye to George and left.

* * *

Meredith and Izzie stood on a bench in the park, while Michael just kept running around everywhere. They were getting tired just by watching him.

Meredith was watching Michael closely. They were both sitting quietly, until Izzie finally talked. "So are you going to tell Derek about him?"

The question too Meredith by surprise. "Yeah."

"When?"

"I don't know. As soon as possible. I mean... Michael asked me about him."

Meredith remembered the morning in which he asked her about his father. It was the third day since she came back.

_Michael had just woken up and was lying in bed. He turned towards his Meredith to ask her again if he could go with her to the hospital._

_"No, I'm sorry, but maybe some other day."_

_He looked a little disappointed. Meredith told him to go back to sleep and started walking towards the door, when Michael suddenly asked her:_

_"Mom, is my daddy hele?"_

_Meredith turned towards him again. She moved closer and knelt next to the bed. "Yeah, baby, he is." She answered slowly._

_"Am I going to meet him?"_

_"Yes, you will... soon. Now go to sleep."_

_"OK, mom." Meredith kissed him on the forehead and got out of his room, a little shocked about his question._

Meredith snapped back from her thoughts and saw Izzie looking at her weird.

"So how are you going to tell him?" Izzie asked her.

"Who? Oh... I don't know. I think I should wait until will be friends or something like that."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause he is going to take it a lot better like that." Izzie answered sarcastically.

"I know, I know. It's just... I can't do it right now."

"Yeah, I understand you."

"Can we just change the subject? I can't talk about this anymore."

"Fine." Izzie stood a little to think about something to say, anything. "Christina is seeing someone." She suddenly said.

"What?"

"Yeah. He's the new Chief of Trauma." Meredith looked at her confused. "G.I. Joe?... Owen Hunt?"

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

"Whatever. He came a few weeks ago from Iraq."

"Iraq!" Meredith's eyes widened.

"Yeah, apparently he was a Trauma surgeon there and he's all dark and twisty... like you 4 years ago."

Meredith threw her an ugly look. Izzie rolled her eyes and just threw her a look that said '_Well it's the truth.'_

Michael soon distracted their attention. "Mom?"

"What's wrong, Michael?"

"I can't get off."

He somehow managed to climb on a platform to try and cross the monkey bars, but the gaps between them where a little to big for him.

Meredith helped him get down and carried him to where Izzie stood.

"You ran around a lot!" Izzie said when she saw him panting.

"Yep."

"You'll stay here a little to calm down and then we'll go buy you an ice-cream. It's warm enough."

"Weally?" Meredith nodded. "Yeeeaaah!

Both Meredith and Izzie laughed. Michael just continued to sit quietly in Meredith's lap, waiting to go and get his ice-cream.

* * *

Bailey was sitting on a bench, watching Tuck while he was trying to run around in his new roller skates.

Suddenly, she saw Meredith and Izzie sitting on a bench near the kids play area. Her attention immediately turned towards them. What where they doing here on their free day?

She kept watching them while they talked. Suddenly, they both turned their heads to look at something else. Bailey looked in the direction they were looking and saw a black haired boy and watch as Meredith got up, picked him up and carried him to where Izzie was waiting for them.

_'So, Meredith Grey has a kid.'_ She had to find out everything about that.

* * *

Meredith walked quickly into the hospital, after trying to convince Michael once again to stay home. George offered to stay home with him to keep him company when he saw him sitting disappointed at the breakfast table. Meredith couldn't be more grateful for that.

She made it to the residents lockers just in time, while Bailey was telling everybody where they were needed. She quickly turned towards Meredith.

"Late again, Grey?" she asked her in a harsh tone.

"Sorry. I had some... uh... trouble at home."

"Mmm... You're on Dr. Shepherds service today."

"What?!"

"Is there a problem Grey?'

"No, I..." Bailey gave her an ugly, bored look. "It's perfect, I'll go get ready now."

Bailey left the room and everybody soon followed. Christina was the last to go and before that she turned towards Meredith and smiled.

"Good luck!" and with that Meredith remained alone.

* * *

Meredith walked quickly through the hallways, searching for Derek. She finally found him studying the OR board.

"Dr. Shepherd."

Derek turned his attention towards her.

"Meredith... what are you..."

"I'm on your service today." she cut him off.

"Oh... OK."

They stood staring at each other awkwardly.

"So, do we have any surgery or patient?" Meredith said, breaking the silent moment.

"Yeah, we have a small tumor resection." Derek said, still trying to pull himself together.

Derek led her to the patient's room. Meredith couldn't believe this was happening to her. She thought this was way to soon to stay close to Derek. But she had to try to pull herself together and focus on her job.

* * *

**OK, so next chapter there'll be some more scenes with Derek. Also, Michael is going to come at the hospital for the first time.**

**What do you think about Bailey finding out? Don't worry, Meredith is going to tell Derek soon, I promise, but I just thought that Bailey knowing about Michael would put Meredith in awkward situations and would be great for some more Bailey scenes. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Admitting

**Here's chapter 5**! **This one is shorter, so it took me less to write it. Plus I had some free days, so not much to do. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Grey's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Admitting**

Derek entered the patients room and smiled at her.

"Hi, Lauren. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good." she answered slowly.

"Good." he smiled encouragingly and looked towards Meredith. "This is Dr. Grey and she will prep you for surgery."

He walked out of the room, taking a one last look at her. She turned towards Lauren and started prepping her.

"So... are you two together, or... something?" Lauren asked slowly.

Meredith froze and stared at her. "No." she tried to sound confident.

"Too bad, 'cause he certainly likes you." she looked closer at Meredith. "And you certainly love him."

"No, I do not." Meredith replied, a little shaken.

"You so do." Meredith threw her an ugly look. "OK, fine." she quickly said. "Just promise you'll invite me to the wedding."

They both laughed.

* * *

When Meredith entered the scrub room, Derek was already there and had the mask on his face.

"So, did you get familiar with the case?" He asked her.

_'Oh, if you'd only know' _she thought and then started telling him about Lauren: "Lauren Jacobson, 17, has a tumor located in her temporal lobe."

"Exactly. Which means we have to be very careful to not damage Broca's area."

"Yes, I know."

"I bet you do." he turned towards her and left. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she could tell he was smiling.

'_How did he go from being shy to being flirty so quickly?' _Meredith asked herself. She closed the tap and walked into the OR.

* * *

Meredith and Derek remained in the scrub room after everyone left. Derek was leaning on a sink, while Meredith was nervously playing with a piece of her scrubs.

"So, do you think you damaged Broca's area?" she asked a little distracted.

"We can't know for sure until she wakes up." he replied.

Meredith lust stared at her shoes. He just looked at her, thinking of how beautiful she was. How much he wanted to kiss her right now. "Meredith... " he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry I ran away."

"What?" he asked confused.

"When you told me... you know."

"Oh... right. Don't worry. I probably shouldn't have said it to you like that."

"No, it was fine, I just... I freaked out a little, because I've been hoping you might say that."

She looked down. He looked at her wide eyed. She was hoping he still loved her. Did that mean she still loved him? He moved closer to her and slowly touched her arm. She fringed a little and moved closer to him.

Meredith looked and saw him getting closer and closer. He was now so close she could fell his breath. She looked him straight in the eyes. His warm blue eyes. She closed her eyes, waiting. Their lips touched for less than a second, but it seemed like minutes.

They stood in different corners of the room and just looked at each other. Meredith could fell her face burning and she was sure her cheeks where flushed.

Derek cleared his throat. "Mhm... I'll go check on a patient."

"Yeah, yeah." Meredith said as he left. She caught a small whiff of his smell as he walked out and memories overwhelmed her again. She wished that kiss would have lasted longer. She wished it with all her heart, which was fluttering at the mere thought of that extremely short kiss. And the thought of and even bigger, longer one was making her heart do some beat so fast she was sure it would just burst out of her chest.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she remembered she had something to do, a promise to keep. She walked out quickly and made her way to the chief's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." said the familiar voice.

She took a deep breath in and walked into the office.

"Meredith!" he said when he saw her, a big smile spreading across his face. "How are you? Oh... sit down." he quickly added.

She moved towards his desk and sat in front of it. "I'm fine, thank you."

"And how's your son?"

"He's good. Actually that's what I came to ask you about."

Richard took his glasses off and looked at her.

She took a deep breath in. "I know this is a lot to ask, but... Michael..."

"Michael?" he interrupted her.

"Yeah, he's my son." she said blushing a little.

"That's a beautiful name." he said truthfully. "Well, what about him?"

"Well, he wants to come with me to here and... well... I can't leave him at the daycare, because people may start talking and Derek would find out and... don't get me wrong, I want him to know, I just want to be the one to tell him, not some nurse or..." she stopped realizing she was rambling.

"Well, that's understandable." the chief said encouragingly.

"So what I really wanted to say is that..." she took another deep breath. "Could you come pick him up from my place and keep him here?" she said in a breath and then looked down at the floor.

"What?" he asked taken by surprise.

"I thought about this over and over again and... you're my last hope. He's good, he won't break anything." she looked at him pleadingly. "Please. I just can't keep disappointing him every day. He gets sad when I tell him he can't come with me and I can't stand seeing him like that."

He looked at her, still a little shocked. He finally opened his mouth and told her: "OK, fine. I'll come tomorrow and pick him up. I just hope he'll wake up at 6." he winked at her.

"Oh, he will. Trust me."

"I'll be there at 6."

"OK, I'll come by when I get here and hope you don't mind me visiting him when I have some time."

"No, not at all."

"OK, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Meredith!" he smiled and she left his office. He sighed and returned to signing papers. '_At least I'll have some entertainment tomorrow.' _he thought.

* * *

Meredith got home earlier than usual, at around 7, and was greeted by an excited Michael. She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

George walked in and Meredith asked him: "He wasn't any trouble was he? He didn't wreck anything?"

"No, he was good." he smiled at her. "I'll go to sleep now, I have an early shift tomorrow."

"OK, 'night."

" 'Night."

" 'Nigh, Geolge!" Michael said waving his hand.

He turned around smiling. "Thanks, kiddo. You too." He walked away towards his room and they heard his door shut.

Meredith carried Michael to the living room and placed him on the couch. She bend down to be at his level.

"Um... would you like to go to the hospital tomorrow?"

He jumped excitedly. "YEAH!"

"Well, Dr. Webber will be picking you up tomorrow morning and bring you to the hospital, OK?"

"Alen't you coming mom?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, I am, but I have to go a little bit later. I will come to see you as soon as I get there, OK?"

"OK." he answered obviously happier.

"OK, now you need to go to sleep too."

"But I don want to. I won't fall asleep."

"Yeah, but Dr. Webber is coming at 6 and you need to wake up 'til then." he kept looking at her. "OK, if you want, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

His face lightened. "Please."

"OK, then. Come on, let's go to your room." She got up and held her hand towards him to grab it. They both walked upstairs and Meredith helped him change.

Then she got into his bed and held him close to her chest. He fell asleep quickly, but she didn't want to go. She stayed there with him, listening to his slow even breath. She heard the door open and close as Izzie came in, but didn't care. She just pulled Michael even closer and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know I promised Michael would come to the hospital in this chapter, but I just thought that it would allow me to focus more on Meredith and Derek and on how to get him there.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Date

**Well, I had a free weekend, so I was able to write this one in about a day. Next update won't be so fast, though, sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Grey's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Date**

Next morning, Meredith was trying to wake up Michael and he definitely wasn't in the mood. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, did you have a good sleep?" she asked him, while running a hand gently through his soft curls.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Dr. Webber is here and he's waiting for you."

"OK." He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. Meredith took his hand and took him to the bathroom. She prepared his clothes and waited for him in his room.

He came in and Meredith helped him put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. He went to get his sneakers from the other side of the room, put them on and went back to Meredith to help him tie then.

They went downstairs to the kitchen, where Meredith let him to eat and went to the living room where Richard was sitting on the couch, looking around the room. He saw Meredith and quickly got up.

"Hi, Meredith! I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No. He just woke up. He'll be here in a few minutes."

Richard looked at her, until he suddenly picked up his briefcase. "Oh, I brought him a couple of cars to play with. I wasn't quite sure what to do." he said, showing her two toy cars he brought with him.

"Oh, thank you so much. That really wasn't necessary."

"No, it's fine, really. I'm glad to spend some time with him."

"Mom?" they both turned around and saw Michael standing in the doorway, looking at them. Meredith moved closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Dr. Webber, this is Michael. Michael this is Dr. Webber. He'll take you to the hospital."

"Hi." Michael said slowly.

"Hello, Michael!" the chief replied, smiling at him. Michael just squeezed Meredith's hand titer.

"Please excuse him. He's a little shy at first towards people he doesn't know."

"No problem." he replied and then looked at his watch. "We should go now."

Meredith kissed Michael good-bye and turned towards the chief. "I'll come by in about an hour."

"OK." he walked towards the door, but turned once more to face her. "He looks a lot like Derek, but so far he seems to have your behaviour."

Meredith remained there facing him. She shook her head a lightly. "Well, he must have something from me too, right?"

"Yeah." he said smiling. "OK... Bye Meredith."

"Bye."

She watched them as they walked to Dr. Webber's car. Michael turned around and waved at her. She waved back as he got into the car. She lowered her hand slowly and watched as Richard drove away. A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she quickly whipped it away and hopped that everything will be fine.

* * *

_'Oh, hurry up!'_ Meredith thought as she waited for the elevator. She didn't want anything more than to see her son.

The elevator finally arrived. Everybody walked out and she was the only one to enter. As the doors were closing, Derek walked in fast.

"Well, this is cozy." he said smiling.

Meredith rolled her eyes as he turned around. Derek was the last thing on her mind and she really didn't want to be stuck with him in an elevator, especially after what happened the day before.

Suddenly he pressed the stop button. "Oh, no. I... I have an appointment with the chief."

"This won't take long." She rolled her eyes and listened to him. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"What?!" she asked, totally taken by surprise. This was way to soon.

"Not fancy dinner or anything. Just a small one at the trailer."

_'Oh, that's even worse!' _she thought. She looked a him and he was giving her the McDreamy look. "OK, fine." she said defeated.

Derek seemed pleased with her answer and pressed the button again. _'Why the heck did I accept?' _Meredith asked herself.

They stood silently, until the doors opened and they both got out, heading in different directions.

Meredith made her way to the chief's office and knocked. The same familiar voice told her to come in.

First thing that she heard entering his office was Michael. "Mom!" She picked him up and sighed in relief. "Look at the cal Dl. Webbel gave me." He showed her one of the cars that Richard brought for him.

Meredith put him down and turned towards Webber. "He didn't break anything, did he?"

"No, he's a good kid." he replied smiling.

"I'm really sorry I can't stay longer, but I'm late for rounds."

"Don't worry. He's going to be fine. You can come have lunch here if you want to."

"Sure, I would love to."

"And... bring me a food tray too, please?"

"OK, bye. And be nice." she added towards Michael before she left.

Michael turned towards Richard. "Whele did my mom go?"

"She has work to do, but she'll come back for lunch."

"Oh... OK"

"So, what would you like to do now?" the chief asked him.

"I don't know." he said honestly.

"Well, what do you normally do?"

"Nothing, I'm thlee."

"Oh." he said, not knowing what to do next. "OK, well how about you draw something for me?"

"Yep."

Richard gave him a piece of paper he found and a pen. "Sorry I don't have any crayons."

"That's OK." he started drawing, while Richard looked at him, reminding himself about Meredith when she was little. He had been right, Michael looked a lot like Derek, but his personality was definitely Meredith's.

* * *

Meredith met Christina in the ER, signing some papers. She went closer to her.

"Hey."

Christina looked at her and gave the papers over to the doctor behind the counter. "Hey." They started walking randomly. "So how's Michael?"

"He's good."

"Who's staying with him today?" Meredith just looked at her. "Don't tell me it's McDreamy!"

"No! I didn't even tell him yet. He's here."

"Who?" Meredith threw her a exasperated look. "Oh... What?" Christina said, realizing it was Michael. "What if anyone sees him?"

"Shhh... He's in the chief's office. I'm having lunch with them there."

"Oh... OK. Hopefully, no one comes in unannounced."

"Yeah, I know." Meredith now wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to worry about that anymore. "Hey, I met Derek in the elevator."

"Oh, more McDreamy moments in the elevators. Do tell!"

Meredith laughed. "Nothing happened. He just asked me out for dinner at the trailer."

Christina's eyes widened. "Isn't that a little early? Even for McDreamy."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we kissed. Yesterday. In the scrub room."

Christina's eyes widened even more. "That doesn't make me feel better at all. Makes me feel like I might puke. But about the date, what did you say?"

"I said yes."

Christina rolled her eyes at her. "Why?"

"Because he stopped the elevator and I had to go see Michael and I was late for rounds and..."

"Oh, you love him."

"I don't."

"You so do!"

"Why does everyone assume I still love him."

Because you do. It's just to obvious." Christina stopped in front of an on-call room. "I'm going to sleep now. I was on call last night and there isn't going to be any major cardiac trauma today, I am sure about it."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Meredith took two trays of food from the cafeteria and was now making her way to the chief's office. She entered without knocking this time.

The chief quickly looked at her, a little startled. "Oh, Meredith. I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, well Dr. Bailey made me work in the clinic all day and there's nothing to do there." She placed the trays on his desk and sat in the chair in front of it. She picked up Michael and held him in her lap to help him eat. He soon had enough and started showing her the drawings he made. One was a car, the other a house and the last was a drawing of him and Meredith holding hands.

"Do you like them mommy?"

"I love them."

Michael then went to play with his cars and Meredith turned towards the chief. "I hope he wasn't much trouble."

"Not at all. He was actually a lot of fun." He stopped and looked straight at her. "I can give you the rest of the day off."

"No, it's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. You haven't taken a day off since you came back."

"Yes I have."

"That was a day in which for most was free. It doesn't count. You'll take the rest of the day off... that's an order. Plus, I don't think you'll miss the clinic."

Meredith smiled. "Fine, I'll take the day off."

"OK, I'll take Michael out to the car park after lunch."

"Well, I'm done, so I'll go change and I'll see you there."

She walked out and got to the lockers rather fast. She changed and paged Christina over. She came soon, evidently annoyed.

"I hope you have a good reason to page me here." she said angrily.

"I need you to stay with Michael tonight." Meredith said.

"What?"

"You're not on call tonight and I really don't have anyone else to ask." Meredith tried to make a pleading face. "Hey, is that a hickey on your neck?" Her pleading face disappeared all together and was replaced by a surprised one. "I thought you were sleeping!"

Christina turned red. "I was... up to a point."

"I don't wanna know. Just, please, can you come over at my place and take care of Michael?"

"OK, fine."

"You are my hero!" Meredith said cheered up and quickly left for the car park.

When she got there, she found Richard standing with Michael near her car. She went over to them. "Thank you so much chief! This meant a lot for me... and for Michael."

"You're very welcome. I have to go now. Bye Meredith." He bend down and said goodbye to Michael too and left.

"Mommy, look, Dl. Webbel let me have those cals I showed you."

"That's great! Come on, let's go home now."

* * *

Christina came early and as soon as she came, Meredith left fast to try and get to Derek's trailer in time. When she got there, she found him sitting in a chair, outside the trailer. She slowly got out of the car and took a deep breath in.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." he said, getting up. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes, sure."

They got in and she sat down in a chair near the small table. Derek turned towards her. "So, do you want me to cook now, or would you like to eat the pizza I ordered just now?"

Meredith smiled. "The pizza... I'm not really hungry."

"OK." he said, smiling back. He brought the pizza that was still a little warm over and the two of them started eating it.

They didn't say anything. They just looked at each other and slowly ate their slices.

After, they finished, Derek threw the box away and returned at the table.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked Meredith.

"No, I have to drive back home."

"Oh, right. I meant water or something else."

"Oh..." Meredith turned red. "Sure."

Derek brought her a glass of water and she drank it with one single breath. Derek smiled. "Do you want another one?"

"No. I was just thirsty." Meredith replied, turning red again. She looked at him seriously "Look, about yesterday..."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he interrupted her. "I should have rushed things. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she said and he looked at her surprised. "I... I liked it. I wished it would have lasted longer." Meredith looked at the floor.

Derek just stared at her, taken completely by surprise. He never thought she might still love him after all they've been through.

"I should go now." Meredith said out pf nowhere.

"Yeah." Derek replied, getting up. He went over and held the door open for her. She just stood there looking at him, feeling an impossible to resist urge to kiss him again.

As if he read her mind, Derek leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss. He ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back with the other.

She wished this moment would never end, but she broke away from him.

"Good night, Derek. "

" 'Night." he said and she left, leaving him staring after her.

* * *

**Well, this was a longer chapter, but the next won't be as long and I won't be able to update this soon. But next chapter should be up until next Friday.**

**Let me know what you think about this one!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mark

**First of all, I want to start by saying that I'm very, very sorry I updated so late. I know I promised to update 2 weeks ago, but something came up and I didn't have time. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer, so hopefully it will make up for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mark**

Meredith at the counter in the ER, slumped in the chair behind it. She barely slept last night and her eyes stung her. She felt her eyes closing slowly and was desperately trying to keep them open.

She couldn't help and just yawned without trying very hard to hide it.

"Wow! Was that a yawn?"

She quickly opened her eyes and saw Alex staying at the counter, writing in a chart. Her eyes suddenly flung wide opened and she started blushing. "Uh... yes. I'm just a little tired."

He chuckled a little. "Why? Did you and Shepherd did it last night?"

Meredith straightened up and threw him a nasty look. He just smirked at her and handed the chart in. "No, we didn't." she said a little louder than she wanted.

"Oh, come on! Not even a goodbye kiss?" he said, while trying his best to seem disappointed.

"NO!"

"You're lying." he said smirking at her again.

"Who's lying about what?" Christina came and looked at both of them questioningly.

"Meredith." Alex said, preparing to leave. "She did something with Shepherd last night and doesn't want to admit it." he left leaving Christina and Meredith alone.

"OK, what did you do?" Christina asked her.

"Nothing." she turned her head slightly.

"Come on, spit it out."

Meredith looked at her again. "Well, we just kissed."

"Aha..."

"I'm serious!" Meredith said with an exasperate tone.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I brought you this coffee, though."

Meredith quickly grabbed the cup of Christina was holding out for her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are my hero!" she emptied the cup in one breath. She placed it down and saw that Christina was still looking at her with a questioning look on her face. "OK." Meredith said, giving up. "I got there, we ate some pizza, talked and when I wanted to leave he kissed me."

"You didn't tell him about Michael?"

"No. But I will... soon... -ish." she blushed even more than she did before, if that was possible.

"OK, this is going out of control. Just tell him. I mean, what can he do? Get angry, yell, probably break a few things and he won't talk to you until he'll realize he was an idiot and that he still loves you."

"It's not that simple." she paused a little. "And he's the one that's getting out of control. I won't be surprised if he'll ask me on another date at his trailer which will end in us having..."

"OK, stop right there! I don't want to hear this."

Meredith looked at the floor. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Christina was trying to find a way to change the subject. "Who's staying with Michael, by the way?"

"George." Meredith replied quickly. "He's on call tonight, so he's free this morning."

"Aha." Christina said. Meredith leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "You look like crap!" Christina suddenly said when she saw Meredith had dark circles around her eyes.

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Christina looked at her feeling a little sorry for her. "OK, look. I'll take over for you, while you go get some sleep."

"No, thanks. I'll manage." she still wasn't looking at Christina.

"Hey, I'm giving up a potential... uh... well, meeting with Hunt for you. So, I'm suggesting you'll accept it before I change my mind." Meredith was still looking unconvinced. "And I'll page you if there is any neuro trauma coming in."

That seemed to have worked, since she looked at Christina and smiled. "Fine, I'll go."

Meredith got up and headed straight for an on-call room. She got in and almost fell from her feet on the bed. To her, it seemed to be more comfortable than it ever was. She put her head down on the pillow and immediately felt herself falling asleep.

But right as she thought she was going to fall asleep, the door opened. "Just monitor his ICP and page me if there's any change."

Meredith's eyes flung wide open as she recognized Derek's voice, which sounded like a combination between tiredness and exasperation. He closed the door and sighed deeply. He started walking towards the beds when he stopped after he noticed Meredith lying there.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Hey." she replied tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to get some sleep. I was paged here at 3 in the morning. All my patients are stable and, unless another trauma comes in, I can sleep until the end of my shift." he replied, sitting on her bed. Meredith felt goose bumps on her skin. He looked closely at her and, despite the slight darkness, saw her tired features. "You seem more exhausted than I am."

"Yeah, well I stood up all night."

"Why?"

"I..." she stopped. She thought of Michael which asked her where she has been and told her he couldn't fall asleep. "I... I just... didn't feel well."

"Oh, OK. I'll let you sleep then." he got up and began walking towards the door. Meredith suddenly spoke again, taking him by surprise.

"You know, there are 2 beds. You don't have to go, you can sleep here."

Derek just stared at her for a while and slowly began walking towards her again.

Meredith thought he was walking towards her, but he just looked at her and slowly turned away from her and climbed in the bed above. Meredith kept listening while he settled down and closed her eyes. It felt weird to sleep so close to Derek, but she didn't really care. She was way to tired to care. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Meredith woke up because of her phone ringing.

"Can you please turn it off?" Derek's sleepy voice came through the complete darkness.

Meredith took a look at her phone. _George_. She was suddenly wide awake as she saw his name. "Oh, god!" she blurred out.

"What?" Derek asked again.

"Ju... just shut up!" she snapped, realizing she was being rude, but not caring. "What happened, George?"

_"Well, it's 8:30 pm and I'll have to go in half an hour,_ so..."

"Wait." Meredith interrupted him. "What time is it?"

_"8:30." _he replied, a slight annoyance in his tone. She didn't answer, so he kept talking. _"If you don't get here in time, I will leave. I mean it."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. OK... I... I'll be there in around half an hour." she hung up the phone and jumped so high she hit her head on Derek's bed. "Ouch!" she said, rubbing the top of her head and quickly sitting back again as everything went a little fuzzy.

"I felt that, thought it was an earthquake." Derek said, trying to seem funny and not infuriate Meredith again. "It must have hurt."

"You don't say!" she snapped and groaned slightly.

Derek closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He climbed out of bed and sat next to her. "You want me to take a look?" he asked seeing her still rubbing her head.

"No, I'm fine. I... I gotta go." she said, even though her head seemed to be against it. She got up and stayed in place so the slight fog surrounding her could disappear. She tried to walk, but the movement made her feel like her head might explode and she let out another

"You sure you don't want me to examine you?" Derek asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Meredith replied stubbornly. She began walking, but Derek grabbed her arm.

"You sure? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked her sarcastically, holding up 2 fingers and smiling at her.

"Two." she said pushing his hand away. "OK, I'm feeling better, the pain started to go away and the room is no longer blurry, so... can I go now? I really have to hurry."

He let go of her arm. "Yeah, go."

Meredith turned away and headed towards the lockers to change her scrubs, which she did in record time, and almost ran towards the ER.

When she got there, she found Christina sitting in the chair behind the counter, eating some chips. She moved towards her and snapped at her. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You told me to wake you up if a trauma came in and the only one that came was a guy that was hit by a car. Nothing too serious, just his right leg and arm and a couple of ribs..." Christina stopped when she saw Meredith's furious expression.

"Christina, it's late and I have to go home and pray that George hasn't left yet." Meredith said louder than she planned.

"OK, sorry." Christina said, not seeming like she really cared. "I hope you slept well at least."

"Well, I slept with Derek..."

"What?!" Christina's eyes widened.

"N... not with him, just... he was in a different bed." Meredith answered quickly.

"Oh." Christina sounded a little disappointed, but quickly snapped back. "Hey, can I come over later. I'm off at 9."

"Yeah, sure." Meredith said and left quickly.

* * *

When Meredith got home she parked her car carelessly and ran inside the house. She found George with his jacket already on and ready to go, sitting with Michael on the sofa, clearly looking anxious.

"Mom!" Michael yelled as soon as he saw her. He ran towards her and she picked him up.

George made his way to her too. "Hi."

"Hey, George. I'm sorry, I fell asleep and Christina forgot to wake me up..."

"No, it's fine, really." he interrupted her. "I'm not late so it's fine."

"OK. Well, you should go... before you are late."

He nodded and walked by them, exiting the house.

"Bye, Geolge!" Michael called after him, waving.

"Bye, kiddo!" he answered cheerfully.

Meredith closed the door and looked at Michael. "So did you have a good day?"

"Yep!"

"So... Christina is going to come in a few minutes."

"Yeah?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Yeah. You can go... watch TV and wait for her." she said, not having any idea what to tell him.

"OK." he said and made his way back to the living room.

Meredith watched him as he sat on the sofa and turned the TV on, being immediately unaware of anything around him. She smiled and made her way to the kitchen, hoping to get something consistent to eat.

But she wasn't in luck, because the fridge was almost completely empty. She sighed deeply and searched into the deep-freezer, where she found a frozen pizza. She took it out, put it in the microwave oven and sat in a chair, waiting and trying to do something to keep her entertained. Unfortunately, staring at the walls turned out to not have that effect.

Soon though she heard the door bell, but before she even got up she heard Michael opening the door and saying hello to Christina. They walked in and Michael was holding her hand, pulling her forward.

"Mom, look who's here!" he exclaimed.

Meredith smiled at him and helped him up on a chair. "Hi." she said turning towards Christina.

"Hey. Oh, I brought him this lollipop. Figured he might like it."

"You shouldn't have."

"Just take it and say thank you."

Meredith laughed and gave the lollipop to Michael, who took it and started eating it immediately. He suddenly remembered he forgot to thank Christina, so he looked up at her and slowly said "Thank you." looking quickly at the floor.

"You're welcome." Christina replied and turned her eyes towards Meredith. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Christina gestured towards Michael. "Oh." Meredith bend down at Michael's level to talk to him. "Can you go to the living room for a moment? And we'll come there soon."

"Yeah, sule." Meredith leaned towards him and kissed his forehead, before he headed slowly towards the living room.

Meredith turned to face Christina. "You do realize he's going to skip dinner now, don't you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Christina said, sitting in the chair previously occupied by Michael.

Meredith rolled her eyes and sat in her previous seat, amused by the lack of care Christina was showing."So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Today, Owen asked me to marry him."

Meredith's eyes widened. "What? What did you say?"

"I said yes." Christina answered a little stiff.

"Good. That's good. I'm happy for you." Meredith got up to hug her and she reluctantly accepted it. "So, when's the wedding."

"In about 2 months. And it's not going to be in a church, I'm wearing a normal dress not a puffy one. And, most importantly, no mother!"

Meredith started laughing and Christina managed a small smile. They were interrupted by the beep that announced that the pizza was done. Meredith went over to take it out of the oven and offered Christina some.

"Is this frozen rewarmed pizza?"

"Yes." Meredith answered smiling and swallowing large bits of her slice. "E's o to de libin oom." Meredith tried to say with her mouth full of pizza.

"I'm sorry, what?" Christina asked her.

Meredith swallowed everything she had in her mouth at once. "Let's go to the living room. Michael's waiting for us." she said again.

"Yeah sure." they got up and began walking. "Hey, can I stay with Michael next Monday. I spoke to the chief and he gave me that day off."

"OK. While we're on this, can you take him to the park? He's been asking me to take him there for days."

"Yeah, OK."

They got to the living room where Michael was sitting on the couch, happily watching TV. Meredith convinced him to eat a slice of pizza and, surprisingly, he didn't make a too big mess. Meredith was used to him not eating much in the evenings, so she was happy he even ate that one. Christina went home soon and Meredith put Michael to bed, without having to try to convince him for too long. Meredith lingered in the living room a little longer until she finally went to bed too and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Derek left the hospital at around 10 pm and headed towards the car park. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mark and Lexie kissing in the middle of it.

"You two need to get a room." Derek said as loud as he could. Mark and Lexie immediately broke apart and, despite the darkness, Derek saw Lexie blush furiously.

"Bye, Mark. See ya!" she mumbled quickly got into her car and left.

"Bye." Mark called after her. He turned towards Derek. "You are going to pay for this." he told him angrily.

"Why?" Derek asked truly confused.

"We were going to... finish in a few seconds anyway. You didn't have to do that!"

"Oh, right. I was heading towards my car. Even if I could have sneaked behind you, I would have needed to open my car."

Mark stood a little to think. "Yeah, you're right." he finally said. They walked towards Derek's car and Marked turned towards him again. "So, what's up with you and Grey?"

"Nothing." Derek answered sincerely.

"Come on, there has to be something, cause whenever I ask Lexie about Meredith she says it's none of my business."

"We kissed a couple of times. There's nothing between us, trust me." Derek entered his car and left Mark to walk home alone.

_'There has to be something more than that.' _Mark thought as he entered his apartment.

* * *

**So, here it is! Again sorry for the long wait, but now I'm on vacation so I'll have more time and I'll try to update regularly. **

**I wanted to post a Christmas chapter by now, but I think it'll be up around New Year if I update regularly and it will probably include Christmas and New Year. But if I keep this rhythm it'll probably be up on Easter :D ****Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**And Merry Christmas to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**First of all, I'm sorry I update this so late. I wanted to update it on Thursday, but I had to research for it and it took longer than I thought. I finally used a case from the show.**

**Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter. I'm not sure it's very good. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Memories**

_1 week later_

Lexie burst into the locker room, headed straight towards Meredith and sat next to her on the bench.

"Can you please talk to Mark, 'cause... he keeps asking me weird questions about you... and Derek and I'm terrible with secrets, so I could really let something slip without wanting to." she stopped her rambling and took a deep breath in.

"Just... tell him we're not together and that we have a date tonight... if Derek hasn't told him yet." Meredith said carefully, being a little scared by Lexie's sudden request.

As soon as Meredith said that, Christina and George craned their neck to take a better look at them and hear every single word of their conversation.

"He hasn't. Wait, you have a date with him? What about Michael?"

"Shhh." both of them looked around to see if anyone heard them, but everybody seemed preoccupied with other things. Meredith turned back at Lexie. "Izzie offered to stay with him tonight."

"Izzie is watching your kid? Careful, he could get fat on muffins."

Both of them jumped as they heard Alex's voice behind them. "Alex! For God's sake!" Meredith almost yelled at him.

"That seems to have attracted way more attention than my question." he said smirking.

Meredith looked around and saw that indeed a couple of people turned to look at her.

"Just go back to whatever you where doing! This is none of your business." Lexie snapped at them. They turned away immediately and began whispering frantically. "Just ignore them." Lexie told Meredith

"Trust me Lexie, I don't think I'll be able to do that anymore." Meredith told her while eyeing the group of residents suspiciously. "I mean, what if they heard something?" she continued whispering, so only Lexie could hear her.

"Dude, relax. They probably..." Alex started, but he was interrupted by Dr. Bailey walking in.

"Karev you're with Robbins, Yang you're with Shepherd, O'Malley you're with Hunt..."

"George always gets to be on Hunt's service." Lexie said angrily. "And Alex is always on Robbins' service!" she said even more angrily.

"Who's Robbins?" Meredith asked her.

Lexie opened her mouth to answer her, but was interrupted by Dr. Bailey. "Greys..."

"Yes?" the two sisters answered in unison.

"Big Grey you're with Sloan. Little Grey you will wait for Dr. Montgomery, she's coming here today."

"Addison is coming here?" Meredith asked.

"You heard me, Grey, she's coming here. Today." Bailey said loudly.

"Why?"

"She'll be working with Sloan and Dr. McQueen on a baby with his heart growing outside his body."

"A baby with ectopia cordis?" Lexie asked, shock being clearly visible on her face. "Wow!"

"Yes. Dr. Sloan has managed to grow a skin flap to cover the heart and Dr. Montgomery is going to come in about 2 hours, so you two better get ready." Bailey turned around and began walking away.

"Hey, how far along is the mother?" Meredith asked her.

She stopped and turned to face her. "32 weeks."

"Isn't that a little early?" Lexie asked.

"Yes, it is. But the baby is about to go into cardiac failure. We need to hurry." Bailey said with a slight sadness in her tone. She turned away from her again and left them.

Christina came behind Meredith. "I should be happy because I'm on Shepherd's service, which even though it's boring it's better than the PIT, but I am way too jealous of you to be happy."

Meredith looked at her and nodded, slightly uncomfortable.

"You OK?" Christina asked her. "You look a little sick."

"I'm not sick, I'm fine." Meredith answered and managed a struggled smile.

Meredith left the locker room and began searching for Mark. Halfway down the hallway she stopped and leaned against the wall, which gave Lexie time to catch up.

"OK, so what's wrong?" Lexie asked exasperated.

"Nothing, really, it's just..." she sighed deeply. "Michael was a preemie, born at 30 weeks."

"Yes, I know." Lexie said.

Meredith took a deep breath in. "Well, he was healthy when he was born. A couple of months later he was diagnosed with intussusception, which wouldn't have been that bad if it hadn't caused part of his bowel to become necrotic." Meredith stopped to take a deep breath in. "He needed surgery, during which he almost died, because a part his bowel was perforated and he almost became septic."

"What? You never told me that." Lexie felt a little angry with Meredith for not telling her about it.

"Sorry, I just... I really couldn't tell anybody at that time." Meredith said, not being able to look Lexie in the eyes and staring at the floor instead.

"It's understandable." Lexie paused a little to look closely at her sister. "So, are you OK? Do you want to be replaced by someone else?"

"No, no, I... I'm fine. This case just... brought back some memories."

Lexie suddenly felt the urge to hug her sister. She felt bad for her and all the anger disappeared completely. She stepped forward to hug her, but, right at that moment, Mark came towards them.

"Grey, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you for ages."

"You mean 5 or 10 minutes." Meredith replied angrily.

Mark looked at her dumbstruck. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"It was something personal and none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go wait for Dr. Montgomery." Lexie said and walked away.

Mark looked after her and asked Meredith again. "At least tell me one thing. Was it about Derek?"

"None of your business!" they heard Lexie scream from the end of the hall way.

Meredith smiled and looked up at Mark. "None of your business."

* * *

Addison walked through the well-known halls of the Seattle Grace hospital, closely followed by Lexie Grey, which bothered her at first when Lexie was walking so close to her she could feel her breath, but now she was keeping a slight distance, so Addison was OK with her.

They turned a corner and entered Mark's office, not bothering to knock. He was sitting at his desk, plonked in his chair looking at the ceiling.

He heard them come in. "Get out." he said rather quietly, without looking at them. He realized they didn't move and lowered his eyes. "I said..." his words got stuck in his throat when he saw who he just told to get out. "Addison... I didn't see you walk in."

"Don't worry about it." Addison said.

Mark got up and went over to hug her. Over her shoulder he saw Lexie looking at him angry. He broke away from Addison and looked at Lexie.

"Lexie, I'm really sorry. I..."

"Save it. Hey, where's Meredith?"

"She's on cappucino duty." Mark answered simply.

Lexie made a disgusted face. "Oh, you are unbelievable!" she exclaimed.

Addison, who has been looking from one to the other, looked straight at Mark. "Is Meredith back?"

"Yeah." he answered distracted.

"And you are still using your residents to bring you coffee." she said shaking her head.

"You know, I think she and Derek are doing it again and they don't want to admit it."

Lexie coughed in her hand, but it sounded a lot like 'jerk'.

"What's wrong?"Mark asked Lexie annoyed.

"Can you please stop asking questions about Derek and Meredith?" Lexie told him angrily.

"That wasn't a question." he defended himself.

"No, but it was a false statement, which you got the idea for because nobody answered your stupid questions about them." she paused a little . "Just for the record, they're not... doing it."

They heard a knock on the door and Meredith walked in.

"Here's your coffee." Meredith said rudely. She noticed that everyone was sitting in an awkward silence. "Wh... what happened?"

Addison cleared her throat. "Lexie was just telling Mark to stop asking her awkward questions about you... and Derek."

"Is he listening? 'Cause he cornered me in the elevator only a few moments ago."

Lexie sniffed loudly at Meredith's statement.

Mark sighed heavily and realized it really wasn't any of his business. "OK, fine, I promise I will never ask you these questions again." Lexie looked unconvinced.

"Can't wait to see this one." Meredith muttered to Addison.

Mark looked properly annoyed now. "Fine, I'll go even further than that: if I will ever again say the words Derek or Meredith in the same sentence, I will allow you to physically kick my ass."

Lexie actually laughed. "Deal."

Mark smiled and leaned to kiss her. Meredith mumbled 'Thank god!' and Addison cleared her throat again. They broke apart and Lexie looked at Meredith, blushing slightly. "If he ever asks you anything about that, tell me."

"OK."

"OK, can we go see your skin flap now?" Addison asked Mark.

"Sure." he cleared his throat. "This way."

* * *

Meredith was walking with Christina towards the OR. Meredith seemed slightly tensed, while Christina was down right bored.

"So do you think McQueen is up to it?" Christina asked Meredith.

"I hope so. I mean, he has to operate on a preemie." she answered, feeling something in her throat at the last four words.

Christina stopped her and turned towards her. "Lexie told me about... you know." Christina grabbed her arm. "It's gonna be OK. OK?"

"Yeah." Meredith replied after a while.

Christina hugged her. Even though she was a little stiff, Meredith felt comforted by her. They broke apart and Christina headed towards a scrub room. Meredith heard Derek's voice telling Christina to hurry up and quickened her pace towards OR 1.

Meredith scrubbed quickly and entered the OR, just as Addison was delivering the baby.

"OK, Melissa, you're doing great." Addison told the mother.

Meredith approached Addison to get ready to move the baby as soon as he was delivered. Addison soon cut the cord and placed the tiny baby in her arms.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. People moving around her were only some blurs. All she could see was the tiny baby that was crying, as she tried to not think about anything - anything at all. She just seemed like if she allowed herself to think about something outside the OR, her mind will immediately wander to Michael and that would just make her tear.

Meredith slowly placed the baby in the incubator and let Dr. McQueen take over, while she backed away a little to catch her breath.

"Meredith, are you OK?"

She turned around and saw Lexie looking at her. She didn't answer and Lexie kept looking at her. Addison noticed and turned towards her too. "I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Meredith answered trying to seem as convincing. Addison seemed convinced, but Lexie was still looking at her worried. Meredith just threw her a leave-me-alone look and followed the rest of the doctors to the other OR.

When she got there, McQueen was already working on the baby, trying to get his heart inside his body. She went over to Mark, who was preparing the skin flap.

"Ah, damn it!" McQueen suddenly said as the machines satrted beeping louder and faster. "He's bradycardic. Dr. Mostow, come over here and massage his heart."

Meredith closed her eyes as memories overwhelmed her. She remembered standing in the OR watching Michael's surgery. She remembered the machines beeping suddenly and she remembered being taken out of the OR when she freaked out. She suddenly felt all the fear she felt that day. The thing she has been trying to avoid all day long was happening. She tried to suppress her tears. She didn't know how long she could suppress them, thinking constantly that she might give herself away by crying.

Fortunately, just as she thought that, the beeping slowed down and Dr. McQueen said the baby was stable. She sighed deeply and went back to helping Mark with the skin flap. Soon, Dr. McQueen called them over to place the skin flap over the baby's heart. Meredith slowly took it over to Mark and he slowly placed it on the baby's chest.

Meredith watched as his heart beat inside his chest for the first time. His heartbeat was regular and strong.

Addison came in to check on the baby. She seemed pleased with Mark's work. Even if he had the mask on, everybody could see that Mark looked very smug.

All Meredith wanted to do was get out of there as soon as possible. She slowly moved away from the table and went in the scrub room. She sneaked out carefully and met with Lexie in the hall.

"Hey, how's the baby?" her sister asked.

"He's fine." Meredith replied almost automatic.

"How are you?" Lexie asked worried.

"I'm fine." she replied quickly and began walking fast, not really having any idea where she was going. Anywhere was good, as long as she was far away from anybody.

She walked quickly, her legs taking her automatic down the well-known halls of the hospital. She saw all the doors and people passing by her quickly. She didn't try to not hit anyone. They had to get out of her way and everyone did it.

Well, not everyone, as it turned out, when she almost knocked someone down. He dropped the chart he was carrying and straightened up to look at her.

She almost fell too and that made her come back to her senses. "Sorry." she said to the one she hit. She looked up at him. "Derek? I... I'm sorry."

Meredith tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Meredith, you OK?"

"Y... yeah, I... I'm fine." She shook her arm free of his grip.

"Meredith..."

"Can you just leave me alone?" she stormed away without looking back at him.

This time she had a direction and that direction was the first on-call room she came across.

She found one, sooner than she thought. She prayed no one was in there as she opened the door a little more energetic than she wanted. She sat on the bed and let her tears roll free. She didn't care now. She could cry. No one would no.

She placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. The room was quiet. Nothing else, except for her sobs. Her sobs and the door opening.

She quickly lifted her head and tried to wipe the tears away. The blur image of Derek came in focus, as he moved closer and closer to her. He sat down next to her and started rubbing her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I..." she wanted to tell him about Michael, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. _'What should I tell him? It's the memory of a surgery in which your son almost died. Oh, yeah, that would melt his heart!' _she thought to herself. "I just... I... c-can't t-talk about this... n-not now." she managed to say, through her sobs.

"OK." he almost whispered and pulled her closer to him.

She put her head on his shoulder and let new tears fall. He kept rubbing her back with one hand and ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and hugged her tight. He kissed her head from time to time and whispered in her hair "Just relax and take a deep breath."

She felt good sitting there in his arms again. She felt protected. Slowly the tears stopped falling, her sobs stopped and her breath slowed down. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay there forever. But she had to move. She had to walk away from him. But her whole body seemed to be against it.

Meredith somehow broke apart from him. She felt her arms and legs shaking.

"Are you OK?" Derek asked smiling softly and looking at her dreamy.

"Yeah. Don... don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he said nodding and widening his smile.

"OK, I'll see you tonight." she said turning around and walking away.

"See ya." he said after her. He ran a hand through his hair before getting up and walked out after her.

He looked for her, but she was already out of site. He sighed and went to check on one of his patients. He kept thinking about Meredith, about what just happened. Why didn't she say anything?

He decided to stop thinking about that. She must have had a reason for not telling him. At least he had their date to look forward to. The thought of that made him smile and almost forget about anything else.

* * *

**Again, sorry I updated so late. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and I promise I'll update soon.**

**And don't worry, Meredith is going to tell Derek about Michael soon. I know it's been quite a lot of chapters, but hopefully I'll update the one in which she tells him next week. Anyway, she will tell him soon, promise.**


	9. Chapter 9: Accident

**I wanted to update this yesterday, but there was a huge blackout and I couldn't do anything. I'm really sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Accident**

Meredith was running down the halls, searching for Derek. After all those days he was always everywhere, today he didn't seem to be anywhere.

She went to the counter in the lobby and asked the woman there for him.

"He just got out of surgery. Should be in the ICU now." the woman answered.

"Thanks." Meredith said and ran to the ICU.

It didn't take long for her to find him. She signaled him to come over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he came close enough.

"Um... there's a guy that came in with a huge bowel obstruction and Dr. Bailey made me scrub in on his surgery. So, I won't be able to make it to our date."

"Oh, OK." Derek said nodding.

"Some other time maybe?" Meredith asked pleadingly.

"Sure, yeah." Derek said and smiled. He turned around and walked away.

Meredith felt bad for having to cancel their date. She was looking forward to it and Derek seemed a little sad as when he was talking to her.

But she couldn't think about this now. She ran the other direction and in the same time took her phone out and called Izzie.

_"Meredith? Weren't you suppose to be on your date with McDreamy?" _Meredith heard Izzie say.

"I'm not. I have to scrub in with Bailey, so I'll probably won't be home before midnight." she said panting

_"OK. By the way, Michael didn't eat anything tonight."_

"That doesn't worry me much. Listen, he might wake up and ask for water. Just keep an eye on him while he's walking on the stairs, 'cause he slipped once and scared the crap out of me." Meredith had to slow down as she felt a slight pain in her ribs.

_"OK. Why are you panting?"_

"Because I'm running to get to surgery." Meredith said through deep breaths.

"_Oh. Bye, then."_

"Bye." Meredith hung up and took another deep breath before continuing running.

She made it to the OR just in time. Bailey was scrubbing in and wanting for her. "You're late!" Bailey said.

"Sorry, I had to... call someone." Meredith said catching her breath.

"Who? The babysitter?" Bailey asked without looking at her.

Meredith's eyes flung wide open and her breath got caught in her throat "What? How did you know?"

"I've seen you in the park, you've had many free days and no night shifts."

Meredith looked at her for a while, during which she started breathing again, even though slowly. "Izzie is staying with him. She's who I called."

"Of course." Bailey said more to herself. She finally turned towards Meredith. "Scrub in. The faster we finish here the sooner you get to go home."

Meredith smiled and Bailey let her alone to scrub.

* * *

Izzie put Michael to bed almost after she got the call from Meredith and crashed on the couch.

Alex came in two hours later. He found Izzie sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey." he said approaching her.

"Hey. Try not to wake Michael." Izzie said, sounding like she was ready to fall asleep.

"OK." Alex replied quickly, almost automatic. He began walking upstairs, when he realized Izzie hasn't moved. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I think I'm gonna sleep here." she said rubbing her eyes and letting her head fall.

Alex shook his head amused and went upstairs.

He stopped when he saw Michael walking slowly while rubbing his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I'm thisty." he answered.

"Go downstairs and get yourself a glass of water." he began walking slowly. "And hurry up, it's late." Alex called back and entered his room after he saw Michael quickening his pace.

Michael wanted to please Alex and began walking faster even though he felt disorientated after his short sleep. He lost his balance after the first few steps and fell to the bottom of the stairs and heard a slight crack as he landed on his hand.

Izzie woke up from the noise of something heavy falling. She slowly got up and headed in the direction of the noise.

Her breath got caught in her throat when he saw Michael trying to get up and failing completely. She felt like her heart might burst out of her chest as fear came over her. She bent down and lifted him up.

His right hand was red and seemingly sore, but the adrenaline was keeping him from feeling any pain and crying.

Alex came running too. "What happened?"

"He fell, that's what happened!" Izzie said furiously. "You could have watched him!" she screamed at him.

"I'm sorry. I was tired and I told him to hurry up because he looked awful. I didn't think he would take it so seriously." Alex said with a true guilty tone.

"Doesn't matter now. He might have broken his hand. Let's take him to the hospital and I'll call Meredith."

Alex ran outside and started the car, followed closely by Izzie, who was carrying Michael. They got in the car and she immediately took her phone out and send Meredith a message.

"Just call her!" Alex almost screamed.

"She's in surgery. If she doesn't call back I'll try to call her."

* * *

Meredith and Bailey were almost done. The room was quiet, except for Bailey's ramblings about how her day went. Suddenly a pager went off.

"Dr. Grey, it's yours." the nurse said.

"It can wait." Meredith replied. All she wanted was to finish the surgery and go home to her son. Anything else didn't matter to her.

"It's Dr. Stevens. She says it's urgent." the nurse continued.

Meredith's heart shrunk and she felt a not in her throat. She looked at Bailey pleadingly.

Bailey's eyes were wide too. "Go." she said simply.

Meredith took her phone and went outside. She quickly dialed Izzie's number. She was impacient as she was waiting for Izzie to answer.

"Izzie, what happened?"

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, but because of the blackout I couldn't save the original text. I wanted to update this today, so many of the things aren't quite how I wanted them to be. **

**Anyway, like promised, Derek will meet Michael in the next chapter. **

**L****et me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Father

**Sorry about the delay. I would have updated earlier, but I was out of town until Tuesday and didn't have my computer with me. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Father**

"Izzie, what happened?" Meredith asked frantically.

_"Meredith, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep on the couch and I didn't watch him..." _Izzie started rambling.

"What happened?" Meredith asked again, sensing the fear in Izzie's voice. She was starting to become really scared.

_"He... he fell on the stairs." _

"He what?" Meredith was now properly scared.

_"He fell on the stairs." _Izzie said.

"Is he OK?" Meredith asked worriedly.

_"He might have broken his hand. We're bringing him to the hospital."_

"Oh, God!" Meredith said more to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "OK, um... get him to the ER. I'll meet you there."

_"OK. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_ Izzie said and hung up.

Meredith leaned against the wall. She was trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall. She closed her eyes and pressed her palms to her face. The thought of her son being hurt was too much for her. And Derek didn't know anything about it. And she wanted him to know, now more than ever.

She began wandering where Derek was. He might be at the trailer by now or he might have been paged somewhere. No matter where he was, she wanted to find him and tell him that he has a son.

"Hey, are you OK?" she turned around startled and saw Derek coming from the gallery.

'_Perfect timing.' _she thought. "What are you still doing here?"

"I came to watch you. I was in the gallery."

"Oh." she looked up at him and took another deep breath in. "Can I talk to you... um... privately."

He looked confused, but didn't even had time to respond before she began pulling him towards the nearest on-call room.

They stood quietly, facing each other. Meredith was wrecking her brain trying to figure out a way of telling him about Michael without him getting angry, but that looked impossible. She turned around and sat on the bed.

Derek was beginning to get worried. He had already seen her cry that day and she looked as if she was close to doing it again. "Meredith..." he began but she interrupted him.

"I know you will yell and get angry for not telling you, but you have to at least listen to me."

"OK." he said rather unsure.

"Um... I have a three year old son. He fell on the stairs today and he's going to be here in about ten minutes." she said in one breath, because she thought that taking a breath would allow her tears to fall and she didn't want that, not now.

Derek was just staring at her, taken aback by her news. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, ar... are you OK?" he asked slowly.

Meredith realized that he didn't fully understand what she just said. "What I'm really saying is... he's your son too."

Derek's eyes widened and his words got stuck in his throat. He was half expecting her to tell him this was a joke, but she didn't. Instead she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Is this some sort of bad joke?" he said almost in a whisper.

"No." she said shacking her head. "He is your son. I found out I was pregnant almost immediately after I left."

Derek felt his heart beating faster. He turned away from her and leaned against the door. He was angry with her for not telling him. He was anxious to see him and make sure she was really telling the truth. But he was nervous at the thought of meeting his son. "Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated his previous question, only a lot harsher and without looking her in the eyes. It was all he could manage to say.

"I called you hundreds of times, but you never answered. I called you when I found out I was pregnant. I called you while I was in labor. And I called you every day for at least three months after your son was born. You never bothered to answer any of my calls, so don't blame everything on me. You are just as guilty as I am. "

Derek remembered her calls which he turned down and knew she was right. But he was too angry to think straight and couldn't accept the fact that she was right - not in this situation anyway. "I was..."

"Angry?" she finished for him. "For what? For me leaving because I didn't want you to hurt me anymore?" She paused a little to look at her watch.

Derek was feeling more and more annoyed, without any particular reason. "Well you could have told me when you came back, or the day we kissed." he said bitterly.

"Well, I... I was nervous. You ignored my calls for so long..."

"So what? Didn't you think that maybe I wanted to know that I have a son? Or that I wanted to be part of his life? I missed three years of his life because you kept him away from me!" he was really angry now.

"I agree I should have tried harder..." Meredith started but was interrupted by Derek.

"And yet you didn't." Meredith didn't know what to tell him anymore, so Derek continued trying his best to seem calmer. "What's his name?" he needed all the calm he could muster to ask her this simple question without sounding even angrier. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Michael Christopher." she said, being thankful that he at least tried to look calm, although she could tell he was angry.

Derek's eyes flung wide open when she said his son's middle name - his middle name. Even though she didn't say he was sure his last name was Grey. He felt most of his anger returning. "I wanna see him." his voice was shaking slightly from trying to keep calm.

"You will, but not now. Not today."

He finally turned towards her. "So your keeping him away from me again?"

"No. You can come visit any time you want. Just not today. He had a long day already and he needs to rest."

"I'll come by tomorrow." he said after a time and stormed out of the room.

Meredith sighed deeply and put her head in her hands again. She felt tears forming in her eyes and closed her eyes shut to keep them from falling. Luckily, her pager went off at that very moment. She saw Izzie's name and figured they arrived in the ER.

She walked out of the room and ran into Dr. Bailey. "Why is Shepherd so angry?" Bailey asked her.

"I told him about my son." she paused a little. "Um... can you come with me to the ER? Izzie just brought him there and he might need a X-ray."

Bailey's small smirk was whipped off her face, as she looked into Meredith's pleading eyes. "Yeah, sure."

They made their way to the ER at a quick pace. Bailey was trying her best to keep up with Meredith, which was walking faster and faster. Meredith ended up running just before she burst into the ER.

Izzie and Alex were sitting on a bed with Michael between them. He started crying now that the effect of the adrenaline wore off and Izzie was doing everything she could to try and calm him down.

Meredith stopped in the doorway to take some deep breaths before she ran over to them and picked Michael up. She held him tight to her chest while he hid his face in the crook of her neck. She sat down on the bed, trying to calm him down.

Bailey came over to them and talked to Michael slowly. "Hi. I'm Dr. Bailey. What's your name?"

He slowly turned his face towards her. "M-Michael." he said.

"OK, Michael. Where hurts?"

He showed her his right hand on which he now had a big, dark purple spot. "It h-hults a lot." he managed to say.

Meredith couldn't even look at his hand, fearing she might cry too if she did that. She turned her head slightly, while Bailey was examining him.

After she finished, Bailey looked turned her attention towards Meredith. "His hand is definitely broken. We'll take him to X-ray."

Meredith nodded and got up to carry Michael to X-ray. She let him with Bailey and waited outside with Izzie and Alex.

"Meredith I am so sorry." Izzie kept telling her.

"I told you to watch him on the stairs." Meredith told her with a tone that sounded like a combination of anger and concern.

Alex, who was leaning against a wall looking at the ground, pushed Izzie away and approached Meredith. "Mer, it's my fault. I told him to hurry because I didn't want to go to the kitchen with him, I wanted to go to bed sooner. If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me." he told her.

Meredith paused a little, being taken by surprise. She hasn't really noticed him because he sat aside everyone. Then again, she didn't pay too much attention.

Alex moved even closer to her. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"It was a mistake. We all make mistakes." Meredith told him. She didn't want to fight anyone anymore or be angry with someone.

Bailey came out with Michael and Meredith picked him up again. "You'll have to wait a couple of minutes." she told Meredith. She went back to wait for the scans to develop.

As soon as she got them, Bailey made her way to the nurses' station and asked them to page Callie. "She's probably in surgery." the nurse said.

"Page her anyway." Bailey said.

The nurse obliged and, sooner than Bailey had expected, Callie came. "Did you page?" she asked Bailey.

"I thought you were in surgery."

"The guy died." she said in a bored voice. "Why did you page?"

"I need you to look over these scans. I don't know if I should put a cast or... "

Callie looked over the scans. "How old is the patient?"

"Three." Bailey replied simply.

Callie took another look at the scans. "I think a cast would be enough. You need to adjust his bone slightly there, but given his age his bones should heal pretty fast." She handed Bailey the scans. "Tell his parents to bring him for another X-ray in two months. I've gotta go get some sleep now." she finished and walked away.

Bailey returned to Meredith, who was waiting anxiously. Michael was still crying on her shoulder, but his sobs were quieter now.

"Both of his bones are broken, but the good news is that we can just put his hand in a cast. I'll have to adjust his ulna a little just to be sure the bone is straight."

Meredith nodded and carried him to a room, where she sat on a bed and slowly pulled his hand towards Bailey. "It's gonna hurt a little, but it'll be over soon." Meredith was whispering in Michael's ear.

Bailey pushed slightly on his hand and he began sobbing again. Meredith held him closer to her chest and ran a hand through his hair. Bailey decided to put his cast on. She then put a bandage around his neck to support his hand. "That should do." she said more to herself. "You can go home now.

"Dr. Bailey, thank you so much." Meredith told her as tears began forming in her eyes. Seeing her son hurt was too much for her.

"You're welcome." Bailey said with a warm smile on her face. She felt bad for her former intern, even though she denied to have any more feelings for any of her interns.

* * *

Derek was standing outside the room, watching Bailey putting a cast on his son's hand. He couldn't see his face, because he was burying it in Meredith's neck. He wanted to be there, in that room and comfort his son. He wasn't even sure why he didn't enter the room already.

He saw Meredith getting up to leave and quickly walked away to avoid her.

* * *

Alex drove Meredith home as quickly as he could. Michael had fallen asleep in the car. Meredith carried his limp form upstairs to her bedroom where she put him on the bed and lied next to him.

She wanted to make sure he was OK. She held him tight to her chest and listened to his slow breath. She was comforted by feeling his breath against her skin, but couldn't fall asleep. She stood up all night to make sure he was fine. She whipped a few tears that fell from her eyes and ran her hand through his soft curls. She was a little nervous about Derek meeting him, but for now she was happy Michael was OK.

* * *

**Well, took me a little longer than I expected, but here it is! Hopefully you liked it. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting

**I wanted to update sooner, but I had tons of homework and papers to do. My eyes are hurting from the many sleepless nights. I was very sleepy when I wrote this chapter so if there are any spelling mistakes or some things aren't coherent, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Well, updates won't be so fast now that the holidays are over, but I'll do my best to update as fast as I'll be able to.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Meeting**

Meredith watched as a small ray of sunlight slowly edged further into the room, through the half-opened drapes. Through them she could see the sun climbing higher into the sky, melting some of the snow that fell for the last few weeks and illuminating the room. Meredith felt her eyelids getting heavier and, after a sleepless night, all she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep, even if it was for only a few minutes.

As the ray of sunlight hit her face, the tiredness had the better of her and she pressed her head against the pillow, closing her eyes.

She fell asleep almost immediately, but was soon woken by her phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at Michael to make sure he hasn't woken up too, smiled when she saw he didn't move a muscle and answered her phone without knowing who called.

"Hello?" she said with a sleepy voice.

_"When can I come over?" _came Derek's voice, just as bitter and angry as last night.

"Um... at noon... if you're OK with it."

_"Fine."_ Derek said quickly and hung up.

Meredith frowned at the phone and put it down on the bed next to her. _'__At least he called to ask.'_ Meredith thought and went straight back to sleep.

* * *

Derek hung up his phone and stared for a few seconds at the screen. He was lying on the couch in his office trying to fall asleep, but not being able to.

The anger from last night hadn't disappeared completely. He was still feeling so angry that everything seemed to be annoying him. He scared a couple of interns when he snapped at them with no particular reason.

His phone rang and, thinking it was Meredith, answered quickly and almost yelled. "What?"

_"Wow! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

Derek's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "Oh... hi, Amy. I thought you were someone else." For a short while he felt a little guilty, but the previous anger returned soon. "Why did you call?" he asked her, trying to make his voice sound calm.

_"Mom said you didn't call. So, she asked all of us to find out why." _said Amy in a slightly bored voice. _"You should have heard her worry on the phone. Broke my heart." _she continued in a falsely sympathetic voice.

"I was... er... busy." Derek said. He suddenly remembered he hasn't called anybody since Meredith came back.

_"__What could be more important than calling your mother?" _ Amy asked mockingly.

Derek heard her giggle, but he didn't even sketch a smile. "Just tell her I'll call later." he said in a rather annoyed voice.

_"OK, grumpy."_ when he didn't answer, she went on. _"Seriously now, is something wrong?"_

"I..." he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. "I had a hard night." It was partly true, but he wasn't feeling like telling her the whole story in detail now, being half convinced she would tell everyone and he would be bombarded with phone calls

_"Fine, don't tell me. I'll call everyone to say I called you already. And do try to call more often from now on." _

"I'll do my best." he said through gritted teeth and hung up without another word.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but at that moment he heard a knock on the door and Mark came in. Derek sighed loudly and slowly raised his body to sit facing Mark. _'Can't they just leave me alone.'_ he thought.

"You look like crap." Mark said smirking.

"You don't say." he answered angrily, whipping the smirk off Mark's face. "Why are you here?"

"I heard some interns saying you yelled at them sleeping in an on-call room you wanted to sleep in."

"I really wanted to sleep." Derek said, gritting his teeth again.

"There are plenty of on-call rooms, you know? You could have slept in any of them." Mark's face became a little worried. "Did something happen?"

Derek looked straight into Mark's eyes. He was torn between telling him or not. After a while, he decided to tell him - he was his best friend after all. "Well, last night Meredith told me that I have a three year old son."

Mark looked shocked for a while, but he shook his head quickly and sat next to Derek, putting a hand around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"Oh, yeah? I doubt it." Derek said without looking at him.

"Well, I didn't know what else to tell you." he looked at Derek, who was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "Come on, I'm trying to cheer you up!" Mark said smiling slightly, but Derek still wasn't looking at him.

"Well, it's not working." Derek said through the corner of his mouth. He lowered his gaze and began staring intently at his shoo laces.

"OK. Do you want to talk about it?" Mark asked, taking his arm off Derek's shoulders. He really wasn't cut out for being supportive, but Derek appreciated that he at least tried.

Derek clenched his teeth even more. He didn't want to talk, fearing that his temper would reach boiling point and he would scare Mark away. He needed Mark, especially now. "I don't. I'll be seeing him today." the words were slightly muffled because of his clenched teeth. He got up and began to slowly pace around the room. He sighed deeply and stopped in the middle of the room. "What should I do?" The words came out of his mouth so quickly he surprised himself.

"Er... you're asking me?" Mark asked him, unsure of what else to say.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Derek said angrily, almost yelling again.

Mark straightened up, startled by his reaction. "I... I'm not th... the best one to..." he stopped when Derek through him a nasty look. "OK." he said getting up and trying to seem confident. "First of all, try not to scream..." Derek opened his mouth to object, but Mark continued talking. "... especially in front of your son. You can scream at Meredith after that. "Have you told anyone else yet?" Mark suddenly changed the subject.

"No." Derek said walking past him and sitting back on the couch. "I just feel so angry."

"On Meredith?"

"Of course." he placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply before looking back at Mark. "She said she wasn't sure about telling me because I didn't return her calls. I have to admit she's right, it's partly my fault too, but I just can't forgive her for waiting so long to tell me."

Mark was lost for words. He realized he wasn't good at all in comforting people. He thought a moment before seizing Derek's phone and thrusting it in his hands. "Call your mom or sisters or anyone and talk to them. I clearly suck at this."

"Yeah, you do." Derek said and began staring at his phone. He heard Mark walking out of his office and leaned back on the couch, hoping no one else was going to walk in.

* * *

Meredith was woken by Michael stirring in her arms. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust them to the light. As she was turning her head towards Michael, he opened his eyes too and looked at her.

"Molning." he mumbled, trying to rub his eyes with his right hand and almost hitting himself. Meredith grabbed his arm and slowly lowered it on the bed.

"Hey. You hungry?"

"Mhm." he yawned and stretched, almost hitting himself in the head again.

Meredith grabbed his arm again and held it in place to prevent him from hurting himself. She looked at her watch and her heart shrunk when she saw it was eleven am. _'Almost noon.'_ she thought, turning back towards Michael. "I've gotta tell you something."

He rolled on his side to listen to her.

She took a deep breath in, thinking hard on how to tell him about Derek. "Um... your daddy will come over after lunch."

"Yeah?" he said. He seemed suddenly wide awake and was listening to her with even more interest.

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly.

"OK, then. I'll help you get ready and you'll meet him after lunch." she said running a hand through his hair.

He got up and waited for Meredith, who put the bandage back over his neck to support his hand and helped him wash and dress. She was nervous about Derek coming over and prayed he will at least act like they were friends.

As they were walking down the stairs, Meredith noticed that Michael was walking with his neck slightly bent. She stopped and pushed his head slowly up. "Try to walk straight." she said softly.

"It heavy." he mumbled.

"I know, but you'll get used to it." she said kissing his forehead.

"Why did I get this?" he asked, pointing at the cast on his hand.

He was looking at Meredith so intently, he made her want to explain everything everything to him, but she took a while for her to think how to explain for him to understand. "When you fell, you're bones broke and this thing" she pointed towards his cast. "keeps them in place."

"How long do I have to..."

"Wear it?" she finished quickly for him. "At least two months." He looked sad. "Do you want me to carry you?" Meredith asked him.

He nodded and put his left arm around Meredith's neck. She took him to the kitchen where they ate quickly and went to watch TV after that.

Meredith almost fell asleep again, when she heard the door bell. "That's your daddy." she told Michael and went to open the door.

Derek was waiting outside the door, staring at the sky to avoid Meredith's eyes. He heard her open the door and lowered his eyes.

"Hey. Come in." she said, holding the door open for him.

He just nodded and walked past her, before turning suddenly. "I can't stay long, I have a surgery soon."

"OK. Um... he's in the living room."

Derek nodded again and made his way to the living room where he found Michael still watching TV. He stopped in the door way as he felt his hands shaking. Meredith walked past him and went over to Michael and whispered something in his ear. He quickly turned away from the TV and looked at his dad.

Derek thought he was looking at himself in the mirror when he was Michael's age. The resemblance shocked him as he was walking slowly towards him.

"Hi." Michael said when he came close enough to him. "Ale you my daddy?"

Derek gulped and answered in a shaking voice. "Yes." He tried to smile as he bent down to Michael's level. He saw the cast on his hand, which was partly covered by the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"You a doctol too?" he asked, taking Derek by surprise.

"Yes." he felt the lump in his neck increasing and gulped again. "W... what happened to your hand?"

"I fell." Michael answered simply.

A big silence between the two of them followed, during which Derek kept thinking about what to say next. He was just lost for words as he was looking into his son's eyes.

Michael also seemed to have no idea what to say next, so he turned towards his mom. She made her way to him. "Why don't you go to your room? Show it to Derek too." he nodded and made to pull Derek after him, but Meredith stopped him. "You go ahead. We'll be coming too."

They followed him with their eyes as he climbed the stairs quickly. "He's great." Derek mumbled more to himself. He knew he barely met Michael, but he already loved him with all his heart and thought he was the best kid in the world. "Seems to be coping pretty well." he said addressing Meredith this time.

"Yeah." Meredith said still following Michael. She only turned her eyes towards Derek when she saw Michael reached the top of the stairs. "He walks slightly bent forward, but he's good otherwise. He's no longer in pain, which is good too."

Derek wasn't looking at her, staring intently at the carpet. He was afraid that talking directly to her would make him scream again and he agreed that it wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment. "How did it happen?" even though he was trying to stay calm, his voice was rather bitter.

"How did he fall?" she took Derek's very small and stiff nod as a 'yes'. "He was thirsty and sleepy and Alex told him to hurry, so he listened to him and fell on the stairs. Or so Alex told me." she said quickly to keep her tears from falling again. The memory of last night was still overwhelming for her.

Derek clenched his teeth more and more while she talked. He made a note to himself to have a serious talk with Alex.

"You coming?" Michael called from the top of the stairs.

"We're coming now." Meredith called back and she and Derek began walking upstairs, both trying hardly to not make eye contact.

The rest of Derek's visit went well. Michael showed him all his toys and the two of them spent a long time talking. Derek became more confident around Michael and ended up playing a game with him. Meredith decided to let them bond and watched them from the door way instead. Michael often asked her to come over, but she refused, even though all she wanted was to join them.

When Derek said he had to leave, Michael and Meredith followed him to the door. Michael looked said and kept asking Derek to stay longer. "I can't stay longer now." he bent to his level. "But I'll come again tomorrow."

Michael's face illuminated in an instant and began looking quickly at his parents.

"Yeah, sure." Meredith said talking more to Derek than Michael.

"Same time tomorrow, then." Derek told Michael smiling.

Michael was so happy he gave Derek a quick hug. In the excitement, he tried to also hug him with his right hand, but likely the bandage prevented him from hitting Derek, who was taken by surprise. He straightened up as soon as Michael let go, nodded stiffly towards Meredith and walked out.

Meredith quickly turned towards Michael. "Are you hungry?"

"No." he said looking up at her.

"OK, then what do you want to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders, seeming slightly sleepy even though it wasn't even evening yet.

"Do you want to sleep." Meredith asked him softly.

"No." he said, hoping he could stay up with his mom, but changed his mind when he yawned. "OK, yes."

Meredith smiled. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Will you stay with me?" Michael asked pleadingly.

Knowing he wouldn't fall asleep otherwise, Meredith agreed to stay with him, while he slept.

Derek's visit went better than she expected and she was grateful that he at least tried to act like they were friends. She was actually looking forward to his next visit and hoped he would forgive her soon.

* * *

**Well, I had a moment when I thought I will never finish this chapter, but I did. Hopefully you liked it. And, again, if there were any mistakes please tell me. **

**I won't be able to update this week, but I'll try to do it next week.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: An Unexpected Visit

**I never thought I would finish this chapter before the end of the week, but I did. It was crazy lately and it's only gonna get worse, so it will be a miracle if I'll manage to update once a week from now on. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Unexpected Visit**

Derek made regular visits over the last week and he and Michael grew closer every day, but the tension between Meredith and himself hasn't disappeared. They were only talking to each other without looking at one another and Derek still seemed very angry with her.

Meredith had the week off, but had to go back to work on Monday and promised Michael to take him with her, much to his delight.

As soon as they walked in the hospital, people began staring and whispering. Some were stopping from whatever they were doing and were trying to slowly get closer to them and get a better look at Michael, who was beginning to feel nervous. He was walking as close as he could to his mom, so close she stumbled a couple of times in an attempt to not hit him.

Meredith decided to go to Derek's office and leave Michael there instead of the daycare. She tried to quicken her pace, but soon had to slow back down when she saw that Michael was falling behind. She picked him up and he immediately hid his face in her neck.

"I don't like them looking at me." he said keeping his face hidden.

"I know, I know. Just ignore them." she said softly, though she began feeling a little nervous herself.

He didn't say anything for a while, before slowly lifting his head a little. "Whele ale we going?"

"We're going to your dad's office." she said before making a left turn towards Derek's office to try to get away from all the doctors and nurses.

The hallway leading to Derek's office was empty, so Meredith put Michael down there. They reached the door of his office and Meredith knocked. "Come in." she heard Derek say in a dull voice.

"Hi." Meredith said almost automatically as she entered.

Derek lifted his eyes from the paper he was writing. "Oh, hi." he said and lowered his eyes again, to keep himself from looking at her.

"Dad!" Meredith had let go of Michael's hand and he was now almost running towards Derek and jumped in his arms, hitting him lightly in the stomach with the cast on his hand. "Ouch!"

"Are you OK?" Derek asked worriedly. Both him and Meredith were used by now with Michael hitting them mistakenly, so he didn't really care about that.

"Yeah."

Michael began looking at the papers on Derek's desk and playing with a pen he found. Derek pulled himself closer to the desk to be easier for Michael and turned towards Meredith, who was looking at Michael with a small, warm smile on her face.

"I thought you were taking him to daycare." Derek said, bringing Meredith back to reality.

"He doesn't like all the people staring at him, so I thought you could stay with him... if... if you're free." she added quickly.

"I'm free exactly until lunch." he said, looking at his watch.

"OK, then if I'm not free at lunch can you take him to daycare?" Meredith asked nervously.

"Sure." Derek said slightly distracted. "Don't!" he said quickly and grabbed Michael's hand to keep him from knocking down a pile of papers.

"Oh, here are some of his toys, so he won't get bored." she said and placed a small, blue backpack on the couch. Derek gave her a very small nod, while trying to settle the pile of papers Michael almost knocked back in place. "OK, I've gotta go now." Meredith said pointing at the door.

"Can't you stay longer, mommy?" Michael asked with a pleading look on his face.

"No, sorry." she said moving closer to him. "I'll try to see you at lunch." she leaned over the desk and kissed Michael on the forehead. At the same moment, she locked eyes with Derek and felt butterflies in her stomach. She decided to ignore that and just continued staring into his eyes, trying to hide her emotions.

As he smelled her lavender scented hair, he felt a sudden urge to kiss her on the spot. He was finding it more difficult to be angry with her and was trying to suppress his sudden feeling. He looked into her green eyes and saw her blush slightly and thought for a moment that she wanted to say something. But before any of them could say anything though, he broke the eye-contact and began staring at the floor.

Meredith, however, didn't move her eyes and kept looking at him. She wanted to tell him just how sorry she was, without him becoming angry and beginning to scream. She thought this was the perfect moment, as Michael was there and Derek seemed less angry.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it back when they heard the door open and saw Mark coming in. As soon as he saw Meredith and Derek so close together, he began smirking. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" His smirk grew even bigger.

"No. I was just leaving." Meredith said walking past him. "Bye, honey." she added towards Michael before exiting Derek's office.

Mark, who has been looking at Meredith all this time, turned his attention to Derek at those words and his mouth fell open. "Am I seeing double?" he asked coming to his senses.

"No. This is Michael. Michael this is Mark. Michael is my son." Derek added.

Michael tried to hold out his right hand, but quickly changed it to his left. Mark moved slowly closer to him and shook it. "Hi." he said, rather uncertain.

"Hi." Michael said happily.

"What happened to his hand?" Mark asked, noticing the bandage supporting his hand.

"He fell." Derek answered as his pager went off. "Crap!" he exclaimed before realizing that Michael was still sitting on his lap and was bound to repeat that to Meredith. "That's a bad word and you should never ever repeat it... especially to your mom." Derek added quickly, getting up and putting Michael down on the couch. "Can you watch him for a while?"

"W... what? Why?" Mark stuttered.

"911 on a patient. Probably needs surgery." Derek said simply and began walking towards the door.

"Hey, I don't babysit." Mark called after him.

"You'll survive." Derek said from the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Mark turned to look at Michael, who was sitting on the couch simply looking up at him. Mark sighed deeply and sat next to him. "So... what do you wanna do?" he asked him.

"I don't know." Michael answered, shrugging his shoulders.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_ Mark thought.

* * *

Lexie, Meredith and Christina sat on the stairs opposite the OR board, talking about the surgeries they scrubbed in, Christina being the only one that was complaining. "Hey, is it true you told Alex to keep away from McDreamy?" she tried to steer the conversation away.

"You haven't seen his face when I told him about the night Michael broke his hand. If you would have, you would have..." Meredith's voice trailed off as a group of interns passed them.

Meredith tried her best to hide behind Christina. She caught some words of what they were talking about, like "Have you actually seen him?" or "I'm telling you, he looks just like him."

"Oh, grow up!" Christina yelled after them. "You're not in high school anymore. Keep quiet or you'll all be on scut for a week." she turned towards Meredith, who was eyeing the inters with a loathing look on her face. "Just ignore them. They're..."

"Stupid, lazy, disrespectful, arrogant... did I say stupid?" Lexie finished. "We weren't like this when we were interns, were we?"

"Well, you did perform illegal surgeries on one another." Christina told her.

"That was different." Lexie defended herself. "Mer, Christina's right, you should just ignore them."

"They don't bother me that much." Meredith said still eyeing the group of interns. "It's Michael. Do you know he got scared this morning because of them?"

"Speaking of which..." Lexie said tapping Meredith on the shoulder and pointing forward.

Meredith looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Mark walking towards them, caring Michael. She immediately got up and went over to them. "Why is my son with you?" she asked worriedly.

"Because Derek got pulled into an emergency surgery and left him with me." Mark said, giving him to Meredith.

"Why did you bring him here?" she said taking his backpack from Mark and putting it on her shoulder.

"Because he said he's thirsty and needs to go to the toilet. Plus my phone battery is almost is almost completely discharged." Mark added pulling his phone out and showing her how discharged his battery was.

"Why did you let him play for so long?" Meredith asked not being able to suppress a small grin.

"What else should I have done?"

Meredith simply shook her head in reply. "You are the worst babysitter in the world."

Mark shrugged his shoulders, turned around and walked away. Meredith turned towards Lexie and Christina. "I've gotta go..."

"Just go." Christina said pushing her away.

"Bye." Michael said, waving his hand.

"Bye." Christina and Lexie replied at the same time.

"You know, I have to go too. I have a surgery." Lexie told Christina and left quickly.

Christina laid back on the stairs. "Great. I'm the only one that has nothing to do." she said to herself.

* * *

Derek got out of surgery and found Mark waiting for him outside the OR door.

"Where is Michael?" Derek asked him.

"He's fine. I left him with Grey. Did the guy survive?"

"Yeah." Derek suddenly realized that Mark hadn't come all this way just to ask him about his surgery. "Why did you come?"

"Guess who came to see you?" Mark asked him with a smirk on his face.

"Please tell me it's not mom." Derek said, suddenly remembering the promise he made to call her and didn't keep it.

"No. You have two more tries left."

Derek was becoming impatient. "Just tell me who it is." When Mark didn't answer, he felt annoyed and opened his mouth to ask him again, trying to find some stronger words. But he quickly closed his mouth when he saw who had just turned the corner and was now walking slowly towards them, with a big smile on her face. "Amy? Really?" he mouthed towards Mark, feeling even more annoyed now.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I really wanted to finish it today. And I know that not much happened in this one, but I'll make it up to you with the next one.**

**I thought it would be interesting to bring Amy over and see her reaction towards Michael. She's my favorite sister so far, though I guess that she's got some competition now with Lizzie. I thought about bringing Derek's mom at first, but I decided to bring one of his sisters instead and I already included Amy in a previous chapter, so it seemed like an obvious choice.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: Amy

**Sorry about this very, very late update, the last few weeks have been horribly busy. This chapter's longer, like very long, so hopefully it will make up for it. But I wrote almost all of it today and basically ignored anything school-related, so it'll be a miracle if anything in it is coherent. **

**I forgot to thank you all for your nice reviews, so thank you!**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Amy**

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Derek asked her as soon as she was within earshot, with a clearly audible annoyed tone in his voice.

"You would know if you would've bothered to answer any of my calls." Amy said and her smile faded. "Why the hell didn't you call mom?" she suddenly snapped at him.

Mark backed away a little at her sudden outburst, but had a small smirk on his face. Derek felt his face get hotter and his breath got stuck in his throat. "I... I was busy." he muttered, not sure if he wanted his whole family to know about Michael yet.

"Busy doing what?" Amy asked him, trying to keep her tome calm.

"I... well..." he looked at Mark, but he just looked back at him like trying to say _'Well go on.'_ Derek threw him an angry look and turned his head back towards Amy, but just as he was opening his mouth, saw Meredith coming down the hall with Michael. "I told you, I was busy." he said, emphasizing the words to distract Amy and trying to slowly shake his head towards Meredith, hoping she would get the message.

She stopped in her tracks, obviously confused and had a look on her face like she didn't know what to do next. Mark, however, seemed to have gotten the message. "I have a consult." he said quickly and went over to Meredith and Michael to guide them away.

Derek sighed in relief and went back to listening to his sister. "What do you mean by that? Where you busy having sex or what?" she asked him and he just looked at her angrily, trying to say no, but was stopped by her. "I told mom you would call her and you didn't. So she called me every day last week. Do you know how it is for your mom to call you during surgery... twice?" she asked, doing her best to make him feel as guilty as possible.

"I get that she was worried." Derek said angrily, trying to stop her.

"Do you know she booked me a flight before I said I'd come?" Amy went on, not minding his comment.

He rolled his eyes. "OK, I get it." he almost yelled, exasperatedly. "I should have called. One question though, why didn't mom come herself if she's so worried?"

"Because one of Nancy's kids got sick and now all of them are sick, so mom is taking care of them."

"Oh, OK. Well, I promise I'll call." Amy threw him an unconvinced face. "I promise." he tried again. "I mean it." she still looked unconvinced, so he decided to give up. "Look, just tell mom I'm alive and go home."

"I can't, because my flight leaves tomorrow." she said, emphasizing the word _'tomorrow'_ .

_'Oh, great.' _Derek thought, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Meredith was sitting on a bench outside the hospital, shivering slightly because of the cold and the snow that began falling. She watched Michael entertaining himself by trying to catch a few snowflakes.

"Hey." Christina's voice came from behind.

"Oh, hi." Meredith replied quickly.

Christina sat next to her on the bench. "Are you cold?" she asked, looking at Meredith.

"A little." Meredith replied. She was only wearing a hospital jacket over her scrubs, which she now regretted.

"I thought you were going to have lunch with McDreamy."

"Yeah, I was. But apparently his sister's in town for the day, so I brought Michael out here, to give him a break from all the stares." Meredith said and Christina heard a distinct angry tone at her last words.

"Oh. Hey, Owen wants Shepherd to be his best man." Christina said quickly, almost like fearing that Meredith might react badly to this statement.

"Right... about the wedding... I can't be your made of honor anymore."

"What? Why?" Christina seemed a little scared at the prospect of getting married without Meredith to support her.

"Because by the time you get married Michael will still have his hand in that stupid cast and I have to stay with him. I'm scared to leave him with someone else again." she said in one breath.

Christina looked back at her a little wide-eyed. "Oh, so you won't be at the wedding?"

"No. I'll come. That's a promise."

Christina sighed in relief. "Thanks. I don't think I could do this if you're not there to support me. You're my person."

Meredith opened her mouth to thank her, but was interrupted by Michael coming over to them. "Mom, I'm cold." he said slowly.

"Why did you sit in the snow?" Meredith asked him noticing he was full of snow.

"I fell." he replied sadly.

Meredith cleaned the snow off his clothes and picked him up, settling him on her lap.

"Why's my hand so cold?" he continued and showed her his left hand.

"Because your glove is soaked." she said, pulling his glove off and taking his hand into hers.

"Does he have problems with balance?" Christina asked.

"No. He just finds it harder to keep his balance with one hand. It's good he managed to get up."

"Yep. I did it alone." he said proudly.

Meredith kissed him on the forehead. "You should go inside and change." she told him and he slowly nodded. He clearly wanted to stay a little longer, but decided he was feeling way to cold to do it. Meredith got up, still carrying him. "You staying?" she asked Christina.

"No." she said quickly and got up to follow them.

Christina went towards the ER, while Meredith took Michael to the locker room, where she had a few change cloths for Michael. The usual stares followed him all the way to the lockers.

Meredith sighed in relief when they got there and saw that the room was empty. She began helping him change before they heard the door open and Derek walked in carrying two trays of food.

"Dad!" Michael yelled, turning towards him and almost forgetting about Meredith trying to put his socks on.

"Hey." Derek greeted him with a smile and then looked at Meredith. "I've got about 5 maybe 10 minutes."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him.

"Yang told me." he said simply and sat on the bench opposite her, putting the trays down between them.

Meredith finished dressing Michael and began helping him eat. "So, I heard your sister's in town." she said, looking at Derek.

"Yeah." he replied through a mouthful of french fries.

"Is she the one I met? Um... Nancy, right?"

"No." he swallowed all at once. "It's Amy."

"You have a sistel?" Michael asked him after he managed to swallow his food.

"I have 4." Derek replied, with an almost exasperated tone in his voice.

"Mom has a sistel too." Michael continued with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, I know." Derek said, smiling back at him.

Michael paused a little to let Meredith give him a few more bits of food, before turning back towards Derek. "Dad, will you come spend Chwistmas with us?" Michael asked Derek out of nowhere, taking Meredith by surprise. She completely forgot that there were just two week left until Christmas.

"Well, if your mom says I can..."

Michael looked at Meredith so pleadingly, she felt like not being able to refuse him. "Um... yeah, of course."

"Thanks, mom!" Michael said and flung his left arm 'round her neck.

Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched him burying his head in Meredith's neck and quickly turning away to ask his mom to give him some more french fries. He mouthed a quick _'Thank you.'_ towards Meredith and could have sworn he saw her smile back at him. He turned back towards his food, but took a small glance at his watched and quickly got up. "I gotta go now. If I stay any longer Amy is going to freak. Trust me, it's bad enough she's wandering the halls alone now." he picked up his now almost empty tray and began walking outside.

"OK, bye." Meredith called after him.

"Bye, daddy." Michael also called.

Derek turned around and smiled at him. "Bye." he said quickly and closed the door behind him.

Meredith continued to help Michael eat, before taking a few bites herself and getting up to take him to daycare. She handed the empty tray to an intern she came across in the hallway and headed straight for the daycare.

Michael didn't object most of the way, but when they got in front of the door to the daycare he began to question where they were going. "Mom, whele ale we?"

"You have to stay at the daycare for a little while." Meredith told him, bending down at his level.

His eyes flung wide open when he heard that. "No, mom! I don't want to!"

"I know, but it's only for a few hours."

"I can stay with dad. Ol Malk. Ol doctol Webbel." Michael said quickly, trying to convince Meredith to not leave him at the daycare.

"No, baby. Sorry." Meredith was beginning to feel more and more sad about leaving him.

"They will just stawe at me." he said sadly.

"They won't, I promise." she said convincingly, though she was feeling slightly guilty. "And if they do, you can talk to a nurse to page me. Don't be afraid about annoying her"

"OK." he said, though still looking upset about it

"I promise I'll come to take you as soon as I can." She brushed away a few stray curls from his forehead and leaned in to kiss him, before taking him inside the daycare and heading to the ER, where she had a few consults.

* * *

"Hey, I was looking for you." Amy said as she came across Derek in the hallway. He had stopped for a couple of hours in his office to finish completing some papers and was now heading to the cafeteria to leave his empty tray there. He sighed in annoyance at Amy's sight and made to continue his way, but she stopped him again. "So... where did you eat?"

"Me? Nowhere." he said, trying to act stupid.

"Oh, really? What are you doing with that tray than?"

"I... I... found it." he said, mouthing the last two words towards the floor.

"Yeah, sure." Amy said, giving him an unconvinced look that reminded him of his mother. "Seriously now, where were you?"

Derek paused a little to consider about whether he should or shouldn't tell Amy the truth, but eventually he thought it was time his family knew. "OK, truthfully... oh, crap." he added as he saw Meredith coming down the hall. Amy looked confused in the direction he was looking and, when she saw Meredith, she looked even more confused. "Where are you going?" Derek asked Meredith, when she came close enough.

"I have to deliver these lab results." she answered simply, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"OK. Where's...?" he cocked his head slightly in Amy's direction.

"Daycare." Meredith mouthed and made to walk away, when she heard Amy's voice.

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Amy this is Meredith. Meredith this is Amy." he said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Hi, Mer." Amy said. "Heard a lot about you. Never thought I'd meet you though, the way Derek his you."

"Yeah, hi." Meredith replied and throwing Derek a nasty look.

"So you and Derek are a couple again or what?" Amy asked her with a definite lack of tact.

Meredith threw Derek an even angrier look. "No." she quickly said, looking back at Amy.

"OK... enough meeting here." Derek stepped in, noticing Meredith's face, which was a combination of angry and discomfort at talking to his sister. "I think you should go deliver those results." he added towards Meredith, but she didn't move. "Go." he said with a slight pleading look on his face. She finally walked away and Derek went back to talking to Amy.

"Hang on a minute... I thought you said she left." Amy said.

"Yeah, she did. She came back. OK, listen... I have to tell you something. But don't tell mom, or Nancy, or Lizzie... or anyone on that matter."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Amy asked him, looking truly worried.

"No."

"D'you have a brain tumor, 'cause that would be ironic." Amy said, now smiling brightly.

"No, just listen." his tone was full of annoyance. "OK, here it is... I... well, Meredith and I... have a three year old son." Derek said in one breath.

Amy's mouth fell open for a moment, but soon recovered thinking that he was probably lying. "No, seriously..."

"No, no, I mean it. His name's Michael and he's upstairs in the daycare. I can take you to see him, if you want." he added to get her more convinced.

Amy nodded slowly, seeming distracted. Soon, though she was back to her usual self, asking Derek questions and making fun of him. "So does he look more like you or Meredith?" she asked what Derek felt like her hundredth question.

"What difference does it make?"he asked, feeling like trying to answer questions to an exited toddler.

"Well, a miniature you running around would drive me crazy. Would drive everyone crazy, actually." Amy answered, grinning. "Anyway, I hope he's not as big of an ass as you." Amy continued when she saw he wasn't saying anything.

"You're just teasing me because mom forced you to come here, right?" Derek said, half expecting her answer.

"Yep." she simply replied.

They got to the door of the daycare and Derek turned towards his sister. "Stay here, I'll bring him out." he said and left her alone in the hallway.

Derek stopped after a few steps to look around for Michael. He soon spotted him, playing in a corner with who Derek thought was Tuck Bailey. He began making his way towards them, which proved not to be as easy as it looked, since he had to avoid toys and step away from the way of children running around.

Michael looked up for a while and saw his dad coming towards him. He got up and did the best he could to get to Derek as fast as possible. "Dad!" he yelled, before Derek picked him up.

"Hey. So, how's your first day in daycare?" Derek asked him, not sure what else to say.

"It's OK." Michael said, rather quietly. "I even made a fwiend." he said excitedly. "His name's Tuck."

Michael pointed towards him and he waved back at them. Derek waved too and made his way to him. "Hey, Tuck. Do you mind if I take Michael with me?" Derek asked softly.

"No. My mom should pick me up soon." Tuck answered, said goodbye to them and returned to playing with his blocks.

"Whele ale we going?" Michael asked his dad.

Derek put him down before exiting the daycare. "My sister would like to meet you."

"Oh, OK." Michael said and walked outside.

Amy, who was leaning against the opposite wall and looking at the ceiling, suddenly looked down at him. "Oh, great." she mouthed, seeing how much he resembles Derek.

"I gotta go finish some papers. Can you watch him for a while?" Derek asked Amy.

"Sure." she answered quickly, while he already started to walk away, trying to avoid her mockery.

He stopped at the end of the hallway, to make sure Amy could handle Michael. He watched as she talked to him and grinned at some things he was saying. He saw her point at his broken hand and guessed she asked him what happened. After a few minutes as they just talked to each other, they began walking away and Derek saw how Amy made sure Michael was close to her at all time. He too walked in the opposite direction, smiling to himself, now knowing that Amy would take good care of his son.

* * *

Meredith was in the PIT, stitching a nasty head lack on an old, kind looking man, who was constantly giving her tips about life. She smiled politely after everything he said and nodded in agreement.

The drapes were pulled apart and Amy appeared out of nowhere. "Ouch. You sure he hasn't got a brain bleed or something?" she asked at the sight of the man's wound.

Meredith felt a little annoyed, taking it as if Amy thought she couldn't do anything. "No. I did a CT."

"Oh." Amy mumbled realizing she offended Meredith. "Hey, I saw your son." she said, suddenly becoming cheerful again. "He's cute, you know." she went on.

"Yes, I know." Meredith replied slightly stiff. "Where is he?"

Amy was suddenly lost for words "Umm..."

"What do you mean 'umm'? Where is he?" Meredith asked her, beginning to worry.

"Well, he said he needed to pee and I didn't know where the bathroom was, so I left him with a resident."

"What resident?" Meredith was now properly worried.

"She said her name was... Stevens, I think. I told her to leave him in Derek's office. He should be there by now."

Meredith swallowed thickly and put down her instruments. "Can you take over please?" she asked Amy.

"Umm..." Amy really wasn't in the mood for stitches, but at the sight of Meredith's worried face she decided to agree. "Sure."

Meredith started running almost immediately after leaving Amy with her patient. She reached Derek's office in record time and burst in without knocking. She took a quick look around. "I'm gonna kill your sister." she blurred out.

Derek lifted his head, after finishing another paper and answered almost in a bored voice. "What did she do this time?"

"Where the hell is Michael?" Meredith snapped at him.

Derek's eyes suddenly flung wide open. "He's not with her?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Meredith felt tears forming in her eyes as she said that and sat on the couch, trying to control them.

Derek felt a knot in his throat. He couldn't even think about loosing Michael somewhere in the hospital. If he did get lost he could be anywhere, even outside the, or he could have been kidnapped. Derek tried to shake that thought out of his head. "I'll kill my sister." he repeated what Meredith said.

"We have to go look for him." Meredith suddenly said, getting up and beginning to walk towards the door.

Derek agreed with a nod and started walking after her. But they both stopped in their tracks when the door opened and Mark walked in, holding Michael's hand.

"Oh, God." Meredith sighed in relief. She went over to then, picked Michael up and hugged him tightly to her chest.

Derek sighed deeply as well, before addressing to Mark. "What are you doing with my son?"

"Yang gave him to me and told me to bring him over." he replied slightly absent minded.

"Hang on... Amy said she left him with Izzie." Meredith said, sitting down on the couch, holding Michael tightly to her chest.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and walked out, saying he has a patient. Derek sat next to Meredith and rubbed Michael's back.

"Mom." he said slowly, his eyes starting to close. "I'm sleepy. I wanna go home."

"OK, we'll go home." she got up and turned towards Derek. "You wanna come?"

Derek remained lost for words for a while. "No. I have to finish here." he answered quickly.

"OK, bye." Meredith said. Michael waved at him over her shoulder, obviously too tired to talk.

Derek waved back at him and remained with his hand in the air. He slowly lowered it and didn't move from where he was sitting for about five minutes, before Amy came in.

"Where's Michael?" she asked quickly, looking increasingly worried.

"Meredith got him." he answered slowly, absent minded and staring at the wall.

"Thank God." Amy sighed in relief and sat next to Derek. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. No harm done." he answered, smiling encouragingly.

Amy paused for a moment to think. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out. "Look, I know you must be angry with Meredith, but you have to forgive her. You have a kid together." she finally said.

"How could I?" Derek said, lowering his head slowly.

"I don't know. All I know is that if you really want to do something, you'll do the best you can to make sure you succeed."

"It's not that simple." he said through gritted teeth.

"Derek, I was a drug addict. I went into rehab twice and I somehow managed to get over my addiction. The man I loved died and... my baby died..." she said the last few words with a slight difficulty.

"What?" Derek was shocked to hear that.

"...and I didn't slip again. I had all the reasons to and, yet, I didn't. So if I could do that, you can forgive Meredith. For Michael, at least."

Derek couldn't bring himself to say anything. The news about Amy's baby left him speechless. "Why didn't you tell me?" he managed to mumble.

"I don't know. I was trying to move on... forget about it. But I can't." Amy left a tear escape her eyes. "Maybe it was for the better. I probably would have been a horrible mother. I mean, I almost lost your son."

Derek put his arm around her shoulders. "You would have been a great mother. I watched you with Michael. Every single time, you made sure he was close to you and you never let him out of your sight."

"I did let him out of my sight, didn't I? I left him with that resident who said she was a friend of Meredith's and I believed her." Amy was trying to keep her tears at bay and the words came out a little muffled.

"She is a friend of Meredith's. You did nothing wrong and I'm sure you would have been an amazing mother." Derek pulled her closer as she let the tears fall freely. he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, Amy brushed her tears away and pulled away from Derek's hug. "Don't tell mom."

"I won't." he said softly and hugged her tightly again. He smiled reassuringly and the two of them remained like that, not caring about anything else, feeling nice to finally be together again without fighting or competing with each other. Just sitting there in complete silence, holding hands was nice.

Derek's thoughts were far away though. He couldn't stop thinking about what Amy just said and, from time to time, he thought of Meredith and ways to make up with her, but nothing seem to work in his mind. He decided to just stop thinking about it and forget about his problems for the moment.

* * *

**So, here it is. As I said this one is the longest. I'll probably never write one as long as this one. At first I wanted to split it in two chapters, but this morning at 2 am, I thought this would be easier and faster, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it because of it's length. And very, very sorry if absolutely nothing is coherent.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think and hopefully I'll be able to update next week.**


End file.
